Kim Family The Series
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. BONUS CHAPTER. Sehun menatap gugup kearah laki laki tampan berbadan tegap yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Laki laki yang beberapa jam juga telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Ah, mengingat itu tanpa bisa di tahan pipi chubby sehun merona merah, cantik sekali. " Kau merasa canggung denganku, Sehunie ?" Jongin." Maaf Hyung," Sehun. FAMILY AU. Mohon Reviewnya.
1. Chapter 1

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

.

CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sehun menatap gugup kearah laki laki tampan berbadan tegap yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Laki laki yang beberapa jam juga telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Ah, mengingat itu tanpa bisa di tahan pipi chubby sehun merona merah, cantik sekali.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat suami atau dalam hal ini bisa ia katakan istrinya tengah menunduk dengan wajah merona. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum ketika menyadari sehun pasti merasa malu berada satu kamar dengannya. Ya, jongin maklum. Wajar saja sehun merasa malu karena mereka bahkan baru dua kali bertemu, saat ia melamar namja manis itu dan hari ini saat menikah.

" Kau merasa canggung denganku, Sehunie ?" Tanya jongin memecah keheningan. Tangannya terulur menuntun namja cantik itu untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. " Maaf Hyung, aku tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan orang yang bukan keluargaku. " ucapnya lirih.

" Tapi aku keluargamu sekarang, Sehunie, aku suamimu." Jongin membelai lembut pipi mulus Sehun. " Aku mengerti kau mungkin canggung berdekatan dengan pria tua sepertiku tapi cobalah untuk mulai terbiasa. Kita akan bersama untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Sehuna, mungkin hingga akhir hayatku kelak. "

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng, ingin membantah perkataan Jongin. " Hyung tidak tua kok, usia Hyung kan baru 27 tahun. Hanya berbeda 10 tahun dengan Hunnie. "

" Jadi... " Jongin sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan memperhatikan reaksi Sehun.

" Hunnie akan mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan Hyung. Hunnie mohon bantuannya. " Gumam Sehun pelan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. " Aku berharap kau cepat terbiasa denganku, Sehunie. "

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan malu malu. " Hyung ingin aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi ? "

Jongin menggeleng. " Nanti saja Sehunie, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu dulu. "

Mata polos Sehun mengerjap pelan. " Apa itu hyung? "

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan. " Ayo membuat baby, Sehunie. "

Sehun sontak menunduk malu. Wajahnya benar benar merasa panas karena ajakan Jongin yang tho the point.

" Ta... tapi Hyung... " Sehun benar benar gugup sekarang.

Terlambat. Bahkan sebelum Sehun selesai bicara, Jongin sudah menggendong tubuh rampingnya. Dan selanjutnya Sehun hanya pasrah membiarkan dirinya menunaikan kewajibannya melayani Jongin, suaminya.

.

.

~ KIM FAMILY SERIES ~

.

.

" Sayang... "

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin dengan wajah mengantuknya berjalan menghampirinya.

" Nini belum mandi? " Tanyanya lembut yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

Sehun mendekat dan berjalan menemui suami tampannya setelah meletakkan pisau yang tadi ia pakai untuk memotong sayur. Di kecupnya lembut bibir menggoda milik pria yang sudah setahun ini menjadi suaminya.

" Hunnie sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Nini. " Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Jongin. " Nini mandi dulu ya, sebentar lagi sarapannya juga siap. "

" Baiklah sayang..."

Jongin mengecup lembut kening istrinya dan berjalan keluar area dapur. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sehun yang berubah sendu.

" Maafkan Hunnie, karena belum bisa memberikan baby untuk Nini. " Gumamnya lirih. Namja manis itu mengusap pelan perut ratanya, berharap keajaiban akan datang untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin kembali memasuki dapur dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun sedang merenung.

" Kau sakit sayang? " Jongin yang sudah selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi menatap khawatir kearah istrinya yang tampak pucat.

Sehun menoleh memandang Jongin lalu ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah menjawab pertanyaan khawatir Jongin.

" Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sayang, kita ke dokter ya. Wajahmu pucat sekali. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun hingga tubuh ramping itu jatuh ke pangkuannya.

" Hiks, Hunnie tidak apa apa kok, Nini. " Sahut Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Jongin, tapi air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

" Apa Hunnie lupa, Nini tidak suka Hunnie berbohong, jadi ayo ceritakan saja apa yang mengganjal di hatimu, Sayang. " Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

" Hiks, Hunnie tidak berbohong. Hunnie beneran tidak sakit kok, Nini. " Sehun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, takut memandang wajah Jongin. " Hunnie hanya sedih.. "

" Apa yang membuat kesayangan Nini ini sedih, hmm... " Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. " Hunnie sedih karena belum bisa memberikan baby untuk Nini. Hiks, padahal Hunnie rutin minum obat yang di berikan Baekki hyung untuk Hunnie. "

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Obat apa yang diberikan oleh kakak iparnya itu untuk Sehun? " Obat? Memangnya Baekhyun Hyung memberikan obat apa untukmu, Sayang? "

" Hunnie tidak tahu, " Sehun menggeleng. " Tapi kata Baekki Hyung itu obat khusus bagi orang yang sudah punya suami. " Jawab Sehun polos.

" Hunnie dengar, " Jongin meletakkan tangannya di dagu Sehun dan mulai mendongakkan kepala Sehun agar menatapnya. " Aku memintamu menjadi istriku bukan semata mata ingin mendapatkan anak darimu. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu, well, walaupun dulu kita dijodohkan tapi saat pertama kali bertemu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin terus hidup bersamamu. Dan hidupku benar benar terasa lengkap saat bersamamu, Sayang, dengan ataupun tanpa baby, aku sudah merasa bahagia asal aku bisa selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar.

" Tapi Nini, Hunnie juga ingin menggendong baby seperti teman teman, Hunnie. Mereka sepertinya sangat bahagia saat membicarakan bayi mereka. Hunnie iri sama mereka, Nini. " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun. " Sabarlah, Sayang, mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkan kita untuk punya baby. "

" Apa Hunnie harus meminum lebih banyak obatnya, ya. " Gumam sehun sambil mengetuk ngetukkan jari lentiknya di dagu.

" Sayang. " Panggil Jongin. " Boleh aku melihat obat apa yang kamu minum? Aku takut itu obat dengan dosis yang tinggi dan tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan segera turun dari pangkuan Jongin. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan tak lama kemudian kembali dan membawa bungkusan pil obat di tangannya.

Jongin dengan segera mengambil bungkusan obat itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kemasannya. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap intens Sehun.

" Kau tahu ini obat untuk apa, Sayang? " Jongin menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. " Baekki Hyung bilang itu obat khusus yang hanya di minum untuk orang yang sudah punya suami. Pasti itu vitamin kan Nini? Tanya sehun polos.

" Bukan, Sayang, ini pil pencegah kehamilan. " Desah Jongin. Ia tidak percaya, Sehun benar benar polos, mau saja disuruh suruh Baekhyun Hyung tanpa mengetahui obat apa yang diminumnya.

Sehun terdiam, mengerjap ngerjapkan mata cantiknya. " Jadi Hunnie tidak akan punya baby kalau minum obat itu? " Tanya Sehun polos.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

" Hiks, kenapa Baekki hyung tega membohongi Hunnie. Hunnie kan ingin punya baby. Hunnie tidak mau minum itu lagi. " Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat dan ia merampas botol obat yang berada di genggaman Jongin lalu membuang botol obat itu ke sembarang tempat. Air matanya jatuh membasahi kemeja Jongin. Namja tampan itu menggeram pelan, ingatkan ia untuk menuntut balas pada kakak iparnya nanti karena sudah membuat istrinya menangis.

" Nini..." Panggil Sehun pelan sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Jongin.

" Ya, Sayang..." Jongin mengecup kening sehun lembut.

" Hunnie, kan tidak minum obat itu hari ini dan tidak akan pernah meminum obat itu lagi. "

" Hmm, lalu... " Jongin mendongakkan wajah Sehun yang basah karena air mata.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah. " Ayo buat baby. " Ucapnya malu malu. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena sudah berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Jongin menyeringai, " Dengan senang hati sayang. "

Jongin berdiri dan menggendong Sehun lalu membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka.

Ah, sepertinya namja tampan itu akan membolos kerja seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Anyeongggg...

I' m back hehehe

Aku cuma post in FF punya adekku aza.

Ini sebagai awal aza dulu, kalo banyak yang berminat bakalan dijadiin chapter tapi langsung END yaa..

Moga kalian pada suka ama FF ini..

Mohon Reviewnya yaaa..


	2. Chapter 2

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 2

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jengkel ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak salah tingkah duduk di hadapannya.

" Kenapa Hyung tega melakukan itu padaku ?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dengan gugup, sungguh kemarahan Sehun bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan sekarang. Bukannya ia takut dengan kemarahan Sehun hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak.

" Maafkan Hyung, Hunnie, Hyung hanya tidak ingin Hunnie mendahului Hyung mempunyai baby. " Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Hyung tahu kan kalau Hunnie ingin cepat cepat punya baby dengan Nini hyung. Lagi pula kenapa Hyung tidak cepat cepat menikah saja dengan Chanyeol Hyung agar cepat mendapatkan baby juga. Kenapa jadi mengorbankan diriku? "

Plakk

" Aww..."

" Itu salahmu Sehuna kenapa kau menikah lebih dulu dari pada Hyung. " Baekhyun memang sensitive kalau ada yang mengingatkannya akan statusnya yang belum menikah.

" Kenapa Hyung menyalahkanku, bukankah Hyung dulu bilang tidak apa-apa kalau Hunnie menikah lebih dulu. " Ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah. " Maafkan Hyung, Hunna, Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. "

" Hyung jahat... " Lirih Sehun.

" Sehuna... " Panggil Baekhyun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

" Hunnie tidak ingin bicara dengan Hyung. " Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam terpaku di tempatnya.

" Kau tak mengerti Hunnie, aku... aku sebenarnya iri dengan kebahagiaanmu dengan Jongin, terkadang aku menyesal kenapa dulu aku menolak perjodohanku dengannya hingga kau yang menggantikan posisiku. Aku ingin kau bahagia Sehuna, tapi aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan. " Lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin membelai lembut punggung mulus Sehunnya yang berbaring nyaman di dada bidangnya. Ia lalu menunduk dan mengecup kening istri cantiknya itu.

" Hunnie sayang... " Panggil Jongin.

" Hmm... " Sahut Sehun pelan, namja manis itu tampak mengantuk dan kelelahan setelah melakukan aktifitas malam mereka yang begitu menguras tenaga.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. " Jongin terus membelai lembut punggung Sehun.

" Apa tidak bisa di tunda sampai besok pagi, Nini hyung, Hunnie ngantuk sekali. " Rengek Sehun, namja manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin.

" Tidak bisa ditunda, Sayang, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya. Hyung akan pergi ke luar negeri besok.. "

" Oh... " Sahut Sehun cuek.

Hening

" Dua bulan, Hunnie, aku pergi ke luar negeri selama dua bulan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan tinggal di rumah eomma dulu ? "

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan suaminya.

" Tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya dua hari kan ? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Dua bulan, Sayang, bukan dua hari. "

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar teriakan nyaring.

" EEEEHHHH... "

Sehun terlonjak bangun dari posisinya. " Nini pasti bercanda kan, itu lama sekali Nini. Hukss, kenapa Nini tega meninggalkan Hunnie sendirian selama dua bulan. "

" Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu selama itu, Sayang. Tapi cabang perusahaan kita di Perancis sedang dalam masalah berat dan aku harus pergi kesana untuk mengurus masalah itu. " Jelas Jongin dengan lembut.

" Hunnie ikut... " Rengek Sehun.

" Hei, apa istri cantikku ini lupa kalau seminggu lagi akan ujian? " Jongin menyentil lembut dahi Sehun.

" Tapi kan Hunnie tidak ingin ditinggalkan, Nini. Biar saja aku tidak ikut ujian. " Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

" Hanya dua bulan, Sayang, aku janji tidak akan lebih. Jadi, Istri cantikku ini tidak perlu ikut, ya. Aku takut kau akan bosan disana karena walaupun kau ikut aku juga tidak bisa menemaniku, aku pasti akan sangat sibuk di kantor. " Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun dan membelai lembut pipi chubby itu.

" Hiks... "

Jongin menghela napas lelah, Sehun yang merajuk adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat saat ini. Ia juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sehun tapi apa daya, pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk pergi.

" Hunnie bahkan baru seminggu tidak meminum obat itu lagi dan sekarang, Nini sudah ingin meninggalkan Hunnie, kapan kita akan punya baby, Nini? Kalau Nini pergi meninggalkan Hunnie selama dua bulan? " Sehun kesal sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum, dibelainya dengan sayang pipi chubby Sehun. " Aku janji sepulangnya dari sana nanti kita akan pergi honeymoon kemanapun Hunnie mau. "

" Yaksok ! " Sehun mengulurkan jemari kelingkingnya ke arah Jongin. " Pinky Promise. "

Jongin tertawa. Ia melingkarkan jemari kelingkingnya pada jemari kelingking Sehun, " Ne, yaksok... "

" Nini janji tidak akan selingkuh disana kan. Awas saja kalau Nini berani selingkuh, Hunnie tidak akan membiarkan Nini tidur di kamar. " Ancam Sehun.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak boleh tidur dikamar kalau selingkuh? Yakin bisa tidur tanpa aku? " Goda Jongin. Senyum namja tampan itu makin melebar saat melihat rona kemerahan tampak jelas di pipi chubby Sehun.

" Nini jahat... " Sehun menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Jongin.

" Hei dengar, Sayang, selama kamu masih bersedia terus bersamaku, aku tak akan pernah menduakanmu, Sayang. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula gadis gadis disana tidak ada yang seseksi istriku ini jadi mana mungkin aku bisa selingkuh darimu, emm. "

" Ne, Hunnie percaya pada Nini. " Sahut Sehun.

" Jadi... "

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. " Apa? "

" Ayo manfaatkan waktu sebelum aku berangkat. Kita harus kejar keras membuat baby sebelum aku berangkat. " Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum mesum.

" EEHHH... "

.

.

.

" Aku tidak pernah tau kalau orang yang ditinggal pergi suaminya bisa sekacau ini. " Sindir Baekhyun. Namja manis itu memperhatikan keadaan adiknya yang tampak kacau. Muka pucat, rambut yang kusut dan pakaian yang berantakan. Oh, jangan lupakan hidung yang memerah karena kebanyakan menangis.

" Kau sungguh makin mirip dengan Zombie, Hunna. " Lanjut Baekhyun.

" Hiks... "

" Berhentilah menangis, Sehuna, kau ingin tubuh kurusmu itu makin kurus seperti belalang dan membuat Jongin meninggalkanmu karena tubuhmu jadi jelek? " Baekhyun ini membujuk atau mengejek sih.

" Hiks,... "

" Demi Tuhan, Sehun, kau hanya perlu menunggu Jongin satu bulan lagi. " Baekhyun mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

" Hiks... "

" Berhentilah menangis Kim Sehuuunn.. " Baekhyun benar benar frustasi sekarang. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi membuat Adik tersayangnya ini agar tidak bersedih.

" Aku menangis bukan karena aku merindukan, Jongin. TAP KAKIKU SAKIT KARENA KAU INJAK HYUUUUNNGGG... " Teriak Sehun.

" Eh... "

Baekhyun menatap ke arah kakinya yang ternyata menginjak kaki mulus adiknya.

" He he he... " Namja manis itu tertawa canggung. " Maaf, Hunna, Hyung tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Hyung tidak bermaksud untuk menginjak kakimu. " Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf pada Sehun.

Plakk

Plakk

Plakk

" Aduh, ini sakit, Sehuna... Kenapa kau memukulku? " Rengek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis saat Sehun dengan teganya memukuli tubuhnya dengan sendal jepit yang tadi di pakai adiknya itu.

" Sehuna ku mohon berhen... " Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat adiknya jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Hunna kau kenapa? " Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sehun, ia tampak panik melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat pasi.

" Perut Hunnie sakit hyung... " Sehun meringis sambil meremas perutnya.

" Mwo, ayo kita ke dokter. Hyung akan menelpon Chanyeol.. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Tolong tahan, Hun. "

Dengan panik Baekhyun menelpon kekasihnya itu dan memintanya cepat datang ke taman tempat ia dan Sehun sekarang berada.

" Ku mohon bertahanlah, Sehuna, sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan datang. " Baekhyun duduk di atas tanah tanpa peduli pakaiannya akan kotor. Ia memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang terasa dingin.

" Hiks, sakit Hyung... Perutku benar benar sakit... " Tangis Sehun.

" Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Sehuna. Hyung mohon... "

Baekhyun menangis melihat Sehun yang terus terusan meringis kesakitan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia kembali mencoba menelpon kekasihnya.

" YAK.. PARK CHANYEOL, KAU DI MANA. CEPAT DATANG BODOH.. "

" Aku sudah di hadapanmu baby. " Sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok, mengambil alih Sehun dari pelukan Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

" Kajja, kita kerumah sakit... "

.

.

.

Jongin berlari dengan tergesa gesa memasuki area rumah sakit. Setelah di telpon oleh Baekhyun yang mengatakan istrinya masuk rumah sakit, Jongin segera pulang dengan menggunakan jet pribadinya.

" Hah.. hah... Hah... "

Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlarian dari tempat parkir hingga di depan kamar inap Sehun.

" Bagaimana keadaan Sehunie sekarang Baekki? " Tanya Jongin dengan napas terengah engah.

" Tenang, Jongin. Masuklah ke dalam dan tanyakan sendiri padanya. " Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kesal. _Ada apa dengan Baekhyun ?_ Batin Jongin. Namja tampan itu menatap sekilas ke arah Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dan memasukinya perlahan.

" Hunnie, aku datang, Sayang... " Panggil Jongin.

" Hiks... Hiks... "

" Sayang kenapa menangis? " Jongin bergegas menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

" Hiks, Nini... " Sehun terus saja menangis.

" Hunnie kenapa nangis, Sayang, apa yang sakit? Biar Nini panggilkan dokter. " Jongin benar benar khawatir sekarang.

" Nini, Hunnie hamil... " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin mencubit pipi chubby Sehun karena gemas tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, istri cantiknya ini bakalan tambah merengek." Hmm, kamu hamil, Sayang? " Tanya Jongin semangat.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. " Iya, Nini, Hunnie hamil... "

" Gomawo Sayang, aku sangat bahagia kita akan punya baby. " Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang.

" Tapi apa ini benar-benar baby kita, Nini? Kita kan tidak membuat baby sebulan ini. Hunnie takut.. " Sehun takut kalau Jongin akan mencurigai dia karena selingkuh. Dia kan tidak mungkin hamil karena selama satu bulan ini tidak berhubungan dengan Jongin.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. " Apa Hunnie pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain Nini? " Jongin bingung.

" Aniya, Hunnie hanya tidur dengan pinku-pinku. " Bantah Sehun.

Diam-diam Jongin merasa lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. " Kata dokter berapa usia kandunganmu, Sayang? "

" Lima minggu Nini. Hiks, apa ini bukan baby kita Nini... Ini tidak mungkin bayi pinku pinku, bukan. "

Jongin tersenyum, dibelainya dengan sayang perut datar Sehun. Istrinya ini benar benar polos. " Tentu saja ini baby kita, Sayang. Bukankah kita melakukannya lima minggu yang lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke Perancis. Bahkan kita melakukannya nonstop. " Goda Jongin.

Sehun terpaku, ia menatap suami tampannya dengan wajah merona malu. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari itu. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau bayi yang ia kandung itu adalah anak mereka berdua. Mana mungkin anak pinku pinku. Aduhhh Sehun kok merasa bodoh, ya.

" Kyaaaa... Nini, Hunnie malu... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Udah baca berarti wajib review dunks.

Ga tau kenapa akhirnya jadi absurd kek gini. Ha ha ha...

Masih ada yang berminat? Kalau ada bakalan lanjut ke chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 3

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan santai sambil membaca koran di ruang keluarga, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Jongin tapi Jongin masih saja tetap membaca koran.

" Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memintaku untuk bicara berdua Jongin? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

" Tak ada alasan khusus Baekhyun. " Sahut Jongin tanpa memandang Baekhyun, ia masih fokus dengan koran yang dibacanya.

" Apa kau memanggilku karena sikapku selama ini pada Sehun? Apa masalah itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongin? " Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dengan gugup.

" Kau menyadarinya? " Jongin melipat korannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. " Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti itu pada istriku. Akan tetapi tolong jangan memperlihatkan sikap tidak sukamu dihadapan istriku, kalaupun kau tidak suka padanya bisakah kau pura pura menyukainya saat kau bersamanya. Sehun sedang hamil, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena memikirkan sikapmu yang terlihat begitu membencinya. "

Baekhyun diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hyung? " Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk.

" Apa Chanyeol hyung masih belum bisa serius denganmu? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Kau pasti tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Chanyeol selama ini. Kau kan sahabatnya. " Baekhyun mendongak menatap ke arah Jongin dengan sendu. " Kau mungkin tak tahu bagaimana irinya aku melihat adikku bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahannya bahkan ia sudah akan memiliki bayi sedangkan Chanyeol masih juga belum melamarku. Kami sudah berhubungan sangat lama tapi hubungan kami tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh. Chanyeol terlihat tidak serius terhadapku. "

Jongin menatap ke arah belakang Baekhyun, tepatnya pada sesosok tubuh jangkung yang berdiri tepat di belakang namja manis itu.

" Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Kau boleh saja iri pada Sehun tapi jangan sampai kau mengacuhkan Sehun lagi. Walau bagaimanapun dia Adikmu. Apa kau tega menyakiti Adikmu sendiri? "

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Tentu saja tidak. Dia Adik yang paling kusayang. "

Jongin tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah mengisyaratkan pada sosok di belakang Baekhyun untuk duduk. " Aku pergi menjemput Sehunieku dulu. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai Baekhyun. Aku dan Sehun akan selalu mendoakan kebahagian kau dan Chanyeol Hyung. "

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Jongin yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Masalah apa yang perlu ia selesaikan ?

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraanya dengan Jongin tadi duduk di hadapannya.

" Maafkan aku Baekki-ya. Aku sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu aku melamarmu. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. " Ya, terlalu lama sampai-sampai aku pikir bayiku keburu lahir sebelum kau datang melamarku. "

" Maaf... " Lirih Chanyeol.

" Kau tahu, aku takut tak bisa menyembunyikan ini terlalu lama lagi. Bagaimanapun perutku akan terus membesar. Dan kau dengan bodohnya menunda lamaranmu dengan menerima project itu. Aku bahkan sampai melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Sehun. " Marah Baekhyun.

" Maaf, setelah pekerjaanku kali ini selesai. Aku janji kita akan segera menikah sayang. " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" Berjanjilah Channie, aku tak ingin anak kita lahir sebelum kita menikah. Aku tidak ingin orang orang mengatakan anak kita adalah anak haram. Aku tidak memaksamu tapi keadaan memaksa kita untuk menikah secepatnya. " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

" Aku janji sayang, tolong percaya padaku. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan ia mengangguk. " Aku percaya padamu Channie. "

.

.

.

" Nini... "

Teriakan manja dari arah kamar membuat Jongin yang sedang asyik bekerja di ruang kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar utama segera melempar dokumen ditangannya dan berlari ke kamar.

" Ya, sayang, ada apa? " Tanya Jongin terengah.

" Hunnie bosan ayo main... " Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap suaminya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping istrinya. " Memangnya Hunnie mau main apa hum.. "

" Ini... " Sehun mengacungkan tangannya yang sedang memegang boneka Barbie dan robot Bumblebee ke arah Jongin. " Nini, mau menemani Hunnie kan. " Sehun kembali mengerjap ngerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan imut.

" Baiklah. " Jongin mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mainan robot yang dipegang Sehun, namun dengan cepat Sehun menyembunyikan mainan itu di belakang punggungnya. " Kenapa disembunyikan sayang? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Nini yang ini.. " Tanpa menperdulikan raut wajah tak menyenangkan milik Jongin, Sehun menyerahkan boneka Barbie itu ke tangan Jongin. " Kajja Nini, kita main. " Ucap Sehun riang. Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun menariknya untuk duduk di tengah ranjang dan mulai bermain. Poor Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden Barbie dan Bumblebee, Sehun berubah menjadi namja pendiam dan penurut. Bahkan saat namja itu menghadiri acara kelulusannya, ia tetap tenang dan tidak ikut berpesta seperti teman-temannya. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat Jongin khawatir. Jujur saja ia tak mau nanti anaknya menjadi orang yang pendiam karena Sehunnya yang berubah menjadi irit bicara.

" Sayang, apa baby kita di dalam sana sehat? Apa kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Tuh kan, Jongin hanya bisa mengelus dada.

" Kau ingin sesuatu sayang? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng, ia merapikan dasi yang dipakai Jongin sebelum memeluk erat tubuh suaminya.

" Acara pernikahan Baekki hyung akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo kita turun sekarang. " Ajak Jongin.

Sehun dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin dan menggandeng lengan suaminya itu keluar dari kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Kamar yang sengaja di pesan Chanyeol agar Adik iparnya itu bisa istirahat saat kelelahan di acara resepsi pernikahannya.

" Aku pikir kalian tidak akan turun. " Sindir Baekhyun saat Jongin dan Sehun tiba di dekatnya.

" Yang penting kami datang kan, Hyung? " Sehun memperhatikan perut Baekhyun yang membuncit di usia kandungannya yang ke tujuh bulan, lalu membandingkannya dengan perutnya sendiri.

" Nanti perutmu juga akan sebesar itu, sayang. " Bisik Jongin.

" Nini bohong. Lihat perut Hunnie masih kecil. " Tunjuk Sehun pada perutnya yang hanya menonjol sedikit.

" Wajar saja, kan baru tiga bulan, sayang. Nanti juga baby akan tumbuh lebih besar. " Hibur Jongin.

Sehun tak menjawab ia menatap ke sekeliling yang ramai. " Nini... "

" Ya, sayang... " Sahut Jongin.

" Hunnie ingin bunga seperti itu. " Sehun menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang memakai mahkota bunga yang melingkar di kepalanya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Hunnie ingin yang seperti itu? "

" Ne... " Sahut Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

" Baiklah, Hunnie tunggu disini ya. Aku akan membelikannya. " Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun.

Sehun cepat-cepat memegang tangan Jongin saat Suaminya itu akan beranjak pergi. " Tapi Hunnie ingin Nini sendiri yang membuatnya. "

" Tapi kau tahu sendirikan sayang, aku tidak bisa membuat itu. " Bantah Jongin.

" Hiks, Nini kejam... " Sehun mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin yang melihat istrinya menangis segera memeluknya dengan erat. " Jangan menangis ya, sayang, aku akan membuatnya untukmu. " Bisiknya lembut.

" Hiks, benarkah... "

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi sangat gemas dan ia benar benar ingin mencubit pipi chubby Sehun yang dibasahi air mata. Tapi ia menahannya karena kalau ia melakukan hal itu, istri imutnya itu pasti akan tambah merengek.

" Ne, ayo kita pamit dulu pada Chanyeol hyung dulu. "

" Ne... " Sehun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah suaminya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Setelah mencoba lima kali lebih akhirnya ia berhasil membuat mahkota bunga yang diinginkan Sehun. Tak sempurna memang tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa dibuat oleh Jongin.

" Sayang, bunganya sudah selesai. " Panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang berbaring malas-malasan di ranjang.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin saat melihat mahkota bunga itu. Ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan berjalan santai melewati Jongin menuju sofa dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

" Apa ini sayang? " Tanya Jongin saat menerima kotak itu dari tangan Sehun.

" Ini untuk Nini pakai. " Jawab Sehun santai.

Jongin membuka kotak itu dan menepuk jidatnya saat melihat isinya. " Sayang, ini... "

" Ne, baby ingin melihat uri Daddy mengenakan pakaian itu dan mahkota bunganya. " Ucap Sehun polos.

Tubuh Jongin terasa lemas. kostum Spiderman dan mahkota bunga ?

 _Oh baby tolong jangan siksa daddymu,_ _nak_. Jongin pun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

ha ha ha...

mau di lanjutin atau sampai sini aja?

Emm, FF ini insya allah akan selalu update seminggu sekali.. Itu juga kalo kalian pada gak bosan.

Karena udah baca jadi wajib review yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 4

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jongin memijit keningnya dengan pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing mendengar rengekan istri cantiknya yang ingin memakai lingerie untuk pergi belanja. Oke, Jongin tekankan sekali lagi, Sehun memintanya untuk membelikan lingerie yang akan namja cantik itu pakai pergi berbelanja kebutuhan isi dapur mereka.

" Hiks, Nini jahat. " Sehun menangis terisak. Namja manis itu duduk di atas lantai dan mendongak menatap suaminya yang duduk di kursi dengan mata dan pipi yang basah oleh air mata, dan jangan lupakan benda cair yang keluar dari hidung mungil nan mancungnya.

" Sayang, kenapa duduk di lantai. " Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan memgangkat tubuh ramping istrinya itu hingga duduk di pangkuannya. " Dengar! Aku akan dengan senang hati membelikanmu lingerie bahkan pabriknya sekalipun. Asalkan kau memakainya saat di rumah saja, tidak untuk kamu pakai berbelanja, sayang. "

Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah istrinya berikut dengan yang mengalir di hidungnya.

" Hiks, kenapa Nini melarang Hunnie memakai itu? " Sehun menampik tangan Jongin yang sedang menghapus air mata di wajahnya

Jongin cemberut. " Memangnya Hunnie mau tubuh Hunnie di lihat orang? "

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Hunnie mau ini... " Jongin meremas pantat kenyal Sehun dengan lembut. " Di lihat oleh orang lain selain, Nini? " Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng, tentu saja ia tak akan pernah memperlihatkan pantatnya pada orang lain.

" Kalau Hunnie memakai lingerie, orang-orang akan melihat dada seksi Hunnie dan pantat Hunnie... " Jongin mengecup sekilas dada Sehun dari balik kaos yang di pakai namja manis itu. " Apalagi yang ini. " Jongin mengelus lembut benda mungil di antara paha Sehun. " Aku akan marah kalau kau memperlihatkannya pada yang lain, Hunnie. "

" Tapi, Nini... "

" Apa sayang? " Tanya Jongin lembut.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin. " Memangnya kalau Hunnie memakai lingerie, badan Hunnie akan terlihat ya Nini? "

" Tentu saja, sayang. " Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

" Tapi, Baekki hyung memakainya kemaren Nini dan Chan Hyung juga tidak melarangnya. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin memgerutkan keningnya. " Kemarin ? Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun memakai lingerie, sayang. Kapan Baekhyun pergi keluar rumah hanya memakai lingerie? Kau yakin Chanyeol Hyung mengijinkannya? "

" Ish, itu yang dipakai Baekki Hyung saat mau pergi ke Jepang dengan Chan Hyung, yang warna putih Nini. " Jelas Sehun sedikit kesal.

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun kemaren saat ingin berangkat ke Jepang.

Pukkk

Jongin menepuk keningnya sendiri begitu mengingat apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan istrinya. Di tatapnya istri cantiknya itu dengan gemas. " Ya Tuhan, sayang itu bukan lingerie. "

" Eh, tapi Baekki hyung bilang... "

 **# Flashback** **#**

" Hyung memakai pakaian apa ke sana nanti? " Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang sibuk bersenandung sambil melipat pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

" Huh, saat di sana ya, tentu saja lingerie. " Sahut Baekhyun salah fokus.

" Lingerie itu seperti apa, Hyung? " Sehun menatap antusias ke arah Hyungnya. Apakah itu jenis pakaian baru ?

Baekhyun bergumam pelan, ia masih mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya. " Ah, ini dia ... "

Sehun menatap pakaian yang di acungkan Baekhyun. " Itu lingerie...? "

 _Benarkah itu lingerie?_ Sehun memandang pakaian tebal bertopi. _K_ _enapa sama seperti sweater?_ _A_ _pa sekarang namanya berubah_? Batin Sehun.

 **# Flashback end** **#**

" Itu sweater sayang, bukan lingerie. " Jongin yang gemas segera mengecup seluruh bagian wajah cantik Sehun. " Masa istri cantikku ini lupa dengan yang namanya sweater sih. Apa baby nakal hingga mengganggu uri Mommy untuk berpikir? " Tangan Jongin mengelus lembut permukaan perut Sehun setelah menyingkap kaos yang di pakai Sehun ke atas.

" Baby ingin Mommy memakai itu Daddy." Rengek Sehun manja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah uri Mommy sekarang bersiap-siap kita akan belanja apapun yang Mommy inginkan. "

Cupp

" Gomawo Daddy, Mommy sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Daddy. " Sehun kembali mengecup bibir tebal Jongin berkali kali, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang besar.

" Daddy juga sangat mencintai Mommy. Ayo sekarang kita ganti baju. "

.

.

.

" Sayang... "

Sehun yang terus saja memperhatikan sweater pink yang sedang di pakainya segera menoleh pada Jongin. " Ada apa, Nini? "

" Kau ingin aku membelikanmu lingerie? " Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Bukannya Nini bilang Hunnie tidak boleh memakainya? " Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai. " Itu kalau Hunnie memakainya untuk keluar rumah. Tapi kalau di dalam rumah terlebih lagi saat di dalam kamar berdua denganku, aku tak akan pernah melarangnya. "

" Benarkah? " Tanya Sehun antusias. " Ayo kita beli Nini... "

Jongin pun langsung menggandeng istrinya memasuki toko yang khusus menjual berbagai macam pakaian dalam.

" Yang mana lingerie itu, Nini? " Tanya Sehun. Ia memandang ke sekeliling toko untuk mencari seperti apa lingerie itu.

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah bagian belakang. " Itu, sayang. "

Sehun melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada lengan Jongin dan melangkah ke arah yang di tunjuk Jongin. Setelah sampai Sehun langsung terdiam sebelum berteriak,

" Andwaaaaeeeee, Nini, Hunnie tidak mau memakainya. " Tolak Sehun.

" Kenapa, sayang? kamu pasti sangat seksi kalau memakainya. " Bujuk Jongin. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun agar Sehun tidak pergi menjauh.

" Eh, benarkah ? Apa Nini suka melihat Hunnie memakainya? Apa Nini akan bahagia kalau Hunnie memakai lingerie ini? " Tanya Sehun antusias. Ia akan memakai apa saja asal bisa membuat suami tercintanya ini bahagia.

" Tentu saja, sayang. " Sahut Jongin.

" Umm, kalau begitu Hunnie mau beli. Tapi Hunnie mau yang warna hitam dan pink, ya. " Pinta Sehun.

" Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang. " Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya yang sayangnya tidak di lihat oleh istri kelewat polosnya itu. _Bersiap-siaplah untuk nanti malam,_ _sayang._ Batin Jongin.

Setelah membeli lingerie dan belanjaan lainnya, keduanya berniat untuk segera mencari restorant terdekat untuk makan siang.

" Nini... " Panggil Sehun saat mereka sudah duduk di restorant dan menunggu pesanan makanan mereka diantarkan pelayan.

" Apa sayang? " Sahut Jongin.

" Hunnie ingin video Kapten Amerika. " Gumam Sehun.

Jongin mengerti istrinya kembali dalam mode ngidamnya. Video Kapten Amerika ya, tak masalah bagi Jongin, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari apa yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kostum spiderman dan mahkota bunganya.

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. " Janji Jongin. " Tapi setelah kita makan siang ya, sayang, aku lapar sekali. " Bujuk Jongin.

" Tapi... "

" Aku pasti akan mencarinya, sayang. Percaya padaku. " Sela Jongin.

" Bukan itu Nini, Hunnie ingin Nini yang menjadi Kapten Amerika. " Pout Sehun.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Ia masih mencerna perkataan istri cantiknya itu. " Maksudmu, kau ingin aku memvideokan diriku sendiri dengan memakai kostum Kapten Amerika? "

Sehun mengangguk semangat. " Hunnie juga ingin Nini menari di video itu. "

Menari? Tak masalah bagi Jongin, ia lumayan pandai menari saat masih SHS. Ia rasa bisa melalukan beberapa gerakan nantinya. " Baiklah. "

" Tapi ... "

" Apa lagi sayang? " Desah Jongin.

" Hunnie ingin Kapten Amerikanya separuh mermaid. Pasti keren. Nini mau, ya? " Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Jongin terkejut dan mulutnya terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. " Tapi... "

" Ayolah Nini, demi baby kita. " Rajuk Sehun.

" Hah, baiklah sayang. " Ucap Jongin pasrah. Demi baby di dalam perut Sehun, bukankah sudah seharusnya ia menuruti keinginan Sehun dan baby tercinta.

" Gomawo Nini, saranghae... " Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

" Nado, sayang. " Gumam Jongin lemas.

Rasa lapar yang tadi di rasakan Jongin langsung hilang. Otot perutnya serasa di tarik, membayangkan badan Kapten Amerika setengah ikan. Heol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menari dengan custom seperti itu ? Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa berharap agar Sehun manisnya itu bisa mengidam hal-hal yang normal saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Chapter depan mau menyiksa Jongin lagi atau udah lahiran aza nich Sehunnya?


	5. Chapter 5

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 5

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami beberapa bulan terberat dalam hidupnya, akhirnya penderitaan Jongin berakhir. Di usia kandungan Sehun yang menginjak sembilan bulan. Istri cantiknya itu tidak pernah lagi mengidam yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja Sehun sekarang menjadi namja yang senang sekali berdandan. Sehun bahkan tak segan meminta Jongin menemaninya ke Mall hanya untuk membeli eyeliner dan pelembab bibir.

Jongin sempat bingung, karena saat melakukan USG jelas-jelas dokter mengatakan kalau bayi mereka namja, tetapi kenapa Sehun senang sekali berdandan ? Apa itu pengaruh Baekhyun, hyung Sehun yang senang sekali berdandan itu ?

" Nini, eyelinerku sudah habis. " Rajuk Sehun, namja manis itu dengan seenaknya menempatkan bokong seksinya di pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup bibir manis istrinya. " Hunnie ingin membelinya lagi? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Ne, Hunnie ingin terlihat cantik di depan Nini. Makanya Nini harus membelikan Hunnie eyeliner yang banyak. " jawabnya polos.

" Hei, bahkan tanpa benda itu pun, Hunnie sudah sangat cantik. " Rayu Jongin, ia kembali mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. " Nini bohong, lihat, tubuh Hunnie sekarang gendut, pinggang Hunnie juga tidak langsing lagi dan perut Hunnie... "

" Seperti apapun Hunnie, tetap cantik kok di mata Nini, dan perut Hunnie seperti ini kan karena ada bayi kita di sini. " Jongin mengelus sayang perut buncit Sehun. " Sebentar lagi baby kita akan lahir. Apa Hunnie senang? "

" Tentu saja Hunnie senang... " Sahut Sehun antusias.

" Nah, kalau begitu jangan mengkhawatirkan penampilan Hunnie akan jelek, karena seperti apapun Hunnie, aku akan selalu bahagia bisa bersama Hunnie. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum manis, namun senyuman manis itu berubah jadi ringisan pelan, saat ia merasakan perutnya nyeri.

" Ada apa sayang? apa baby menendang perutmu lagi? " Jongin dengan sigap mengelus lembut perut buncit Sehun. " Baby, jangan nakal, apa baby tidak kasihan dengan Mommy? "

Namun bukannya berhenti, nyeri yang dirasakan Sehun malah semakin terasa. " Hiks, Nini, ini makin sakit dan Hunnie sepertinya pipis di celana. "

Jongin menunduk, dan benar saja celananya bahkan ikut basah. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama pandangannya, tapi pada bercak merah di celana putih selutut milik istrinya. " Sayang, apa ini sudah saatnya baby lahir. Ayo ke rumah sakit. " Ucapnya panik.

Sehun menggeleng. " Hiks, ini sakit sekali Nini... "

" Bersabarlah sebentar, sayang. " Jongin dengan sigap menggendong tubuh istrinya dan melangkah tergesa gesa ke luar kamar sambil berteriak pada sopirnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. " Ku mohon sayang bertahanlah sebentar lagi. " Bisiknya, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang menangis kesakitan.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang bersalin dan Dokter sudah mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk membantu Sehun melahirkan. Sedari tadi Sehun terus saja merengek kesakitan dan terus mencengkeram jemari tangan Jongin.

" Hiks, ini sakit ... " Sehun meremas jemari Jongin dengan kuat.

" Sabar sayang. " Jongin mengusap kening Sehun yang basah keringat dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" KAU BISA BILANG BEGITU KARENA KAU TIDAK MERASAKANNYA SENDIRI. HUWEEEEE... " Teriak Sehun.

Jongin meringis pelan saat Sehun memukuli dadanya dengan brutal. " Sayang, aku mohon tenanglah. " Jongin mengenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang terkepal dengan lembut dan menciumnya. " Aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi berjuanglah sayang, demi bayi kita dan aku. "

" Hiks... Eemmppp... Eemmpphh.. " Sehun mencoba mendorong bayinya keluar.

" Sayang, terus sayang, kamu pasti bisa melakukannya. " Jongin memberikan semangat.

" Tolong dorong lebih kuat lagi Ny. Kim. Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat. " Sela Dokter Lim.

Sehun menuruti apa yang di katakan Dokter Lim, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Begitu terus menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dan mendorong lebih kuat.

" Arghttt... Semua ini salahmu Nini, huweee... ini sakit. " Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin dengan kuat saat ia berusaha mendorong bayinya agar segera keluar.

Dan ...

Suara tangisan bayi pun mengalahkan suara teriakan Sehun saat namja manis itu berhasil melahirkan anaknya yang pertama.

" Selamat Tuan Kim, bayi anda namja. " Dokter Lim memperlihatkan bayi yang masih belum dibersihkan itu pada Jongin yang meringis karena rambutnya masih di jambak Sehun.

" Bayi yang sangat tampan. Akh.. Sehun bisa kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu itu sayang. " Ucap Jongin lembut.

" HUWEEEEE... KAU BILANG SETELAH BABY KITA LAHIR, SAKITNYA AKAN HILANG. TAPI... TAPI.. ARGHHTT... KENAPA INI MASIH SAKIT SEKALI, NINI..." Bukannya menuruti permintaan Jongin, Sehun malah semakin kuat menjambak rambut Jongin.

Dokter yang mendengar itu dengan cepat menyerahkan bayi digendongannya pada Suster untuk dibersihkan dan segera memeriksa kondisi Sehun. " Sepertinya bayi keduanya sudah ingin keluar Tuan. "

" Bayi kedua? Apa maksudmu, Dokter? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Sepertinya Anda akan memiliki anak kembar. " Sahut Dokter Lim.

" Hiks... Sakit... " Sehun melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Jongin yang berantakan dan beralih memukuli tubuh suaminya itu.

" Iya sayang, berjuanglah sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan juga baby kita. " Jongin menunduk, membiarkan Sehun kembali menjambaki rambutnya sementara istrinya kembali berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kedua mereka ke dunia.

" Hiks, aku tak kuat lagi Nini... " Keluh Sehun.

" Apa kali ini lewat operasi saja, sayang? Aku akan mengurusnya. " Tanya Jongin khawatir. Sehun benar benar pucat sekarang, tubuhnya dibasahi keringat.

" Andwae, aku tidak mau perutku di bedah. Hiks, aku tak mau, Nini. " Tolak Sehun.

" Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi, sayang. " Jongin meneteskan air matanya saat melihat wajah istrinya yang pucat pasi.

" Peluk aku Nini... " Gumam Sehun saat ia merasakan kontraksi kembali. Dengan segera Jongin mengabulkan keinginan Sehun, sementara Sehun dengan tenaga seadanya kembali mencoba membuat bayinya cepat keluar.

" AAAKKHHH... " Teriak Sehun saat merasakan ia berhasil mendorong keluar bayi keduanya.

" Oeeeeee... Oeeee... "

Setelah kurang lebih sembilan menit berjuang, akhirnya bayi kedua mereka lahir. Sehun terkulai lemas dipelukan Jongin. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Jongin memanggil-manggil namanya dan suara Dokter yang mengatakan bayi kedua mereka seorang yeoja. Kemudian semuanya berubah sunyi dan gelap.

" Sayang. Ayo bangun. Kau tidak ingin melihat baby-baby kita yang tampan dan cantik ini, hm. " Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Suara lembut Jongin membangunkan Sehun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan suaminya lengkap dengan senyuman yang begitu ia sukai. " Nini... " panggilnya lemah.

" Iya, ini aku sayang. " Jongin menunduk, mengecup kening, kedua belah pipi dan tentunya bibir Sehun. " Terima kasih sudah menjadi mau menjadi istriku dan ibu bagi anak-anak kita. "

Mendengar kata anak, mata sipit Sehun melebar. " Nini, mana baby kita. Aku ingin melihatnya. " Ucapnya semangat.

Jongin segera beranjak dari sisi Sehun dan melangkah mendekati ibu mertuanya yang menggendong bayi pertamanya. Ah, Sehun baru menyadari kalau orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Jongin ada di ruangan itu.

" Ini sayang. " Jongin dengan hati-hati menempatkan bayi mereka ke pangkuan Sehun setelah mengatur kasur tempat Sehun berbaring menjadi sedikit naik. Sehingga memudahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

" Baby namja kita mirip denganmu, Nini. " Ucap Sehun kagum. Ia mengusap pipi chubby bayinya dengan lembut.

" Tapi kulitnya sama sepertimu, sayang. " Balas Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. " Siapa namanya, Nini? "

Jongin tak segera menjawab, ia mengambil bayi kedua mereka dari gendongan ibunya. Namja tampan itu menatap sayang ke arah putrinya yang tertidur pulas digendongannya.

" Nini... " Panggil Sehun saat Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kim Taeoh untuk baby namja kita yang tampan dan Kim Rahee untuk baby yeoja kita. " Sahut Jongin bahagia.

" Nama yang bagus, aku menyukainya. Aku juga ingin melihat baby Rahee, Nini. " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, meminta Suaminya agar meletakkan bayi yeojanya ke gendongannya.

Jongin mengangguk, dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Rahee di sisi Taeoh.

Sehun dengan antusias menatap kedua buah hatinya. Namun, wajah cerahnya langsung hilang saat ia menatap kedua bayinya dengan lebih seksama.

" Ada apa sayang? " Tanya Jongin cemas melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang tiba tiba.

Sehun mendongak, menatap ke arah Jongin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. " Hiks, Nini jahat... "

" Eh... " Jongin bingung kenapa secara tiba tiba istri cantiknya ini bilang ia jahat. " Apa maksudmu, sayang? "

" Hunnie benci Nini. " Ucap Sehun lagi.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba... "

" Kenapa Taeoh dan Rahee mirip Nini semua. Huweeee... " Tangis Sehun.

" Ehhh... "

Jongin hanya bisa menepuk pasrah dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Otte?

Ada yang mau lanjut? Tapi pada bosan yaa soalnya aku lihat reviewnya agak menurun

Karena udah baca jadi wajib review...


	6. Chapter 6

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 6

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Daddy pulang... "

Suara seksi Jongin terdengar begitu bersemangat saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Sehun yang sedang menggendong Taeoh yang asyik menyusu segera menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

" Pekerjaan Nini sudah selesai, ini belum waktunya pulang kan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku kangen dengan baby ku yang tampan dan cantik ini. " Jongin melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa, melangkah mendekati Sehun dan langsung mencium pipi tembem Taeoh sebelum beranjak mendekati putri bungsunya yang terduduk di karpet lembut dengan boneka pororo di tangan. " Hai, Putri daddy yang cantik, hari ini tidak merepotkan Mommy lagi kan? " Jongin mencium sayang pipi mulus Rahee dan menggendongnya. Rahee yang digendong Daddy kesayangannya langsung tertawa riang, kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk nepuk pipi Jongin pelan.

Taeoh yang mendengar tawa saudara kembarnya langsung melempar botol susunya dan mengulurkan tangan. " Da... Da... "

" Aigo, Taeoh juga ingin di gendong Daddy eoh. " Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas Jongin segera mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah istrinya.

" Aku ke kamar dulu. " Gumam Sehun, ia meraih tas Jongin di sofa dan segera beranjak menjauh. Jongin hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kedua buah hatinya.

" Hiks, dasar Nini bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memeluk dan menciumku lagi setelah baby kita lahir. " Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

" Nini, makan malamnya sudah siap. " Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin yang sibuk bermain dengan kedua buah hati mereka di ranjang king size yang sekarang tampak berantakan karena ulah ketiganya.

" Da... da..." celoteh Rahee seraya merangkak ke pangkuan Jongin, mengabaikan Taeoh yang jatuh telentang di tengah kasur karena tak sengaja tertendang kakinya. Bukannya menangis, bayi gembul itu malah tertawa riang memamerkan gusinya. Jongin ikut tertawa seraya membantu Taeoh kembali duduk.

" Nini ayo makan dulu, biar aku yang mengurus si kembar. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

" Kau makanlah duluan, aku masih ingin bersama anak-anakku. " Ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Senyuman dibibir Sehun memudar. " Setidaknya makanlah dulu sedikit Nini, atau kau ingin aku suapi? "

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. " Kamu makanlah duluan, nanti aku menyusul. "

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dihadapan suaminya. " Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan. " Sehun melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam kamar dan meletakkan dua botol susu di atas meja. " Ini susu untuk anak kesayangan Daddy, kalau mereka menangis kau berikan saja pada mereka. "

Tanpa menatap kearah suaminya Sehun mencium kedua belah pipi buah hatinya. " Mommy sayang kalian. " Bisiknya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat ke angka dua, ketika Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dan tertegun saat melihat tidak ada Sehun disisinya. Jongin segera beranjak turun dari ranjang, menatap sekilas kearah si kembar yang masih terlelap di ranjang mungil mereka, sebelum memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jongin saat ia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu dapur adalah istri tercintanya yang tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di kursi. Makanan yang Jongin yakini disediakan Sehun untuknya masih utuh di atas meja. Sama sekali belum tersentuh. Setelah menuntaskan rasa hausnya, Jongin segera menyentuh lembut pundak Sehun, berusaha membangunkannya.

" Hunnie, ayo bangun sayang, kita pindah ke kamar. "

Sehun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah Jongin mengguncang bahunya dengan lembut. Namja cantik itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tak mau bertemu pandang dengan suaminya.

" Hunnie... " Panggil Jongin lembut.

" Nini ke kamar saja duluan, aku akan membereskan ini dulu. " Sahut Sehun.

" Maaf, aku... "

" Nanti baby terbangun, sebaiknya Nini ke kamar saja. " Tanpa menoleh Sehun mengangkat piring-piring itu dan membuang isinya ketempat sampah. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan air matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang menjauh. " Lihat, sekarang kau bahkan tidak peduli lagi padaku. " Gumamnya.

Setelah membereskan dan mencuci peralatan makannya, Sehun segera menuju ke ruang tengah, mengambil selimut cadangan di lemari yang ia sediakan untuk keperluan si kembar saat tidur di ruang tengah dan membawanya ke sofa. Dalam diam, ia mencoba menonton acara di tv dengan volume yang pelan, tak berniat untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidur dengan suaminya.

" Kau marah padaku? "

Untuk sesaat Sehun membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar suara maskulin dibelakangnya.

" Aku menunggumu di kamar namun kau tidak datang juga. Apa kau marah? " Jongin dengan tenang duduk disamping istrinya.

" Tidak. " Ucap Sehun singkat, namja cantik itu berusaha fokus pada acara yang sedang di tontonnya.

" Hunnie, kau tahu bukan, aku tidak suka dibohongi, kau juga sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, kau sudah menjadi Ibu bagi anak-anakku, jadi jangan bersikap kekanakan lagi, ayo... " Bujuk Jongin.

" Aku memang kekanakan, karena itu kan kau menjauh dariku. " Lirih Sehun.

" Hunnie... "

" Aku tahu, aku juga sekarang gendut, karena itu kau tidak mau lagi memeluk dan menciumku. Hiks... "

" Hunnie..."

" Wae, kau hanya peduli pada anak-anakmu dan tidak perduli padaku. Jadi tidak usah mendekatiku lagi. " Marah Sehun.

" Itu tidak benar sayang, aku... "

" Kau bahkan tidak pernah memakan masakanku lagi. Aku tahu masakanku memang tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo hyung. Karena itulah kau lebih suka memakan masakan yang ia bawakan untukmu di kantorkan? " Sehun menangis terisak dan Jongin segera menarik tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukan.

" Lepas... " ucap Sehun lirih sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin.

" Tidak, kau salah paham, sayang. Aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu, kalau aku melepaskan pelukanku kau akan pergi dariku. " Jongin tambah erat memeluk tubuh Sehun.

" Hiks..."

" Aku minta maaf, jika selama ini telah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi tolong jangan pernah berpikir aku hanya memperhatikan anak kita dan tidak peduli padamu. Itu tidak benar, sayang. " Jelas Jongin.

" Tapi... "

" Sst, dengar. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan terus mencintaimu. Soal makanan, percayalah, sayang, aku tidak pernah memakan masakan orang lain selain masakanmu dan Eomma. "

" Lalu kenapa kau menjauh dariku? " Sehun menghapus air matanya dan menatap wajah Jongin. Namja tampan itu tidak segera menjawab, ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, melumat bibir merah menggoda itu sebentar sebelum menyatukan kening mereka.

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau marah lagi padaku. " Jawab Jongin lirih.

" Ehh... "

" Kau lupa, saat melahirkan baby kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu, karena kau bilang gara-gara aku kau merasakan sakit, karena aku juga wajah baby kita tidak mirip denganmu. Apa kau lupa itu, sayang? Beberapa bulan ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu, karena aku takut kau akan marah lagi dan menjauhiku. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku Hunnie. " Jelas Jongin.

" Hiks, terus kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi memeluk dan menciumku? "

Jongin mengelus lembut pipi mulus Sehun yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih berisi. " Itu karena tubuhmu sayang. "

Sehun merengut, ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, ingin segera beranjak dari pangkuan Jongin, namun namja tampan itu menahan pinggulnya, memaksa Sehun untuk diam ditempat.

" Kau pasti ingin bilang tubuhku jelek setelah melahirkan bukan. " Tuduh Sehun dengan muka cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum. " Siapa bilang tubuhmu jelek. "

" Itu tadi kau bilang karena tubuhku kau tidak mau mendekati dan menciumku lagi. Kalau tidak jelek, kau tidak mungkin menjauhiku Tuan Kim. "

" Justru kenyataannya sebaliknya Nyonya Kim, apa kau menyadarinya ? Setelah melahirkan kau justru semakin tambah cantik di mataku. " Jongin mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi mulus Sehun. " Pipi ini semakin chubby, membuatku selalu ingin menggigitnya. " Jongin menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan dada Sehun. " Dada ini juga semakin berisi dan aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menghisapnya. " Jongin menggigit nipple Sehun dari balik kaosnya dan menghasilkan desahan pelan dari bibir Sehun.

Jongin kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap lurus mata indah milik istrinya. " Dan yang paling membuatku frustasi hingga aku tak bisa mendekatimu sayang adalah ini. " Tangan Jongin meremas lembut pantat Sehun. " Ini semakin montok sayang dan kalau aku mendekatimu aku pasti tak tahan untuk tidak menyatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhmu. "

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi merah padam saat mendengar ucapan vulgar dari suaminya. " Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku Nini, aku istrimu dan apa yang ku punya itu sepenuhnya milikmu. "

" Aku takut kebablasan dan kita akan punya baby lagi saat si kembar masih kecil. Bukankah kau bilang ingin punya baby lagi saat si kembar sudah besar? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Nini lupa ya Hunnie kan minum pil. " Ucapan pelan dari Sehun, sukses membuat Jongin mengerang atas kebodohannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

" Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku kenapa aku melupakan itu. " Jongin menatap Sehun yang tersenyum geli ke arahnya. " Ayo kita lakukan sekarang Hunnie. "

" Ehh, tapi ini sudah hampir pagi Nini. "

Jongin melirik kearah jam di dinding. Pukul tiga pagi kurang lima menit. " Aku rasa aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi Hunnie. Kau lupa besok aku libur dan si kembar tak akan bangun dengan cepat besok. "

" Kyaaaa... " Sehun berteriak kaget saat Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet dan merobek kaos yang dipakainya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merutuki kebiasaan buruk si kembar yang tak bisa bangun tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi. Ibu muda itu hanya bisa berharap semoga suaminya tidak bermain kasar hari ini. Yah, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Silakan cuap cuap di kolom review


	7. Chapter 7

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 7

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sehun ketika ia dan Jongin merawat kedua buah hatinya yang kini tumbuh semakin menggemaskan di usia mereka yang beranjak delapan bulan.

" Sehuna, kau tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal untuk projectku di Jeju? "

" Umm,... " gumam Sehun, ia kembali menyuapi Putra pertamanya yang tidak berhenti membuka mulutnya yang mungil. " Kau mirip sekali dengan Daddy mu ya Taeoh. Doyan makan. " Sehun terkikik geli saat Taeoh ingin merebut sendok berisi bubur di tangannya. " Sabar sayang, kau harus berbagi dengan adikmu yang manis. " Sehun menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut Rahee dan menghasilkan teriakan protes dari Taeoh. Ya, karena wajah Rahee yang juga dominan mirip Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah menyebut anak yeojanya itu cantik, karena bukankah wajah suaminya terlalu manly untuk di sebut cantik ?

" Benar tidak apa-apa? " tanya Jongin lagi, yang merasa di abaikan oleh istrinya.

" Iya, lagi pula hanya sehari kan? " Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah suaminya sebelum kembali menyuapi Taeoh yang terlihat tak sabaran.

" Bukan sehari sayang, tapi seminggu... "

" WHATTTTT... "

" HUWEEEE... "

Jongin cepat-cepat menggendong Rahee yang menangis mendengar teriakan Mommy cantiknya, berbeda dengan Taeoh yang cuek saja dan malah kembali membuka mulutnya. Sehun menyuapi Taeoh sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menatap Jongin yang tengah mengelus-elus punggung Rahee dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

" Biasanya kan hanya sehari Nini, kau tahu, aku pasti akan kerepotan mengurus anak kita kalau sendirian. " Rengek Sehun.

" Maafkan aku sayang, tapi kau kan bisa meminta bantuan umma untuk mengurus anak kita. "

" Tidak mau, aku tak ingin merepotkan umma. " Tolak Sehun. " Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menolak project itu? "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun berdiri, meraih Rahee dari gendongan Jongin dan mendudukkan Putrinya disamping Taeoh. Ia kembali menyuapi kedua buah hatinya bergantian, walau tetap saja porsi untuk Taeoh lebih banyak.

" Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tak akan melarangmu. " Gumam Sehun.

" Sayang, ku mohon jangan marah, aku melakukan ini juga demi masa depan anak kita. Kau tahu, tak selamanya aku tetap muda dan bisa mencari banyak uang untuk tabungan anak kita. " Jelas Jongin.

" Ya ya ya, pergilan Tuan Kim, sebelum aku berubah pikiran. " Sahut Sehun cuek. Ia kesal dengan suaminya, itu sudah jelas terlihat. Soal tabungan untuk anak ? Sehun bahkan mengetahui kalau tabungan yang Jongin sediakan untuk persiapan masa depan anak mereka bisa untuk menghidupi seluruh keturunan mereka hingga beberapa generasi. Berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah suaminya.

" Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita Sehuna. " Gumam jongin. " Tolong mengertilah... "

" Na do.. " balas Sehun. Ia dengan cekatan membersihkan mulut kedua buah hatinya yang belepotan remah bubur. " Kau ingin aku menyiapkan pakaian untukmu ? Kau akan pergi besok pagi kan? "

Jongin mengangguk, tersenyum lega karena sepertinya istrinya tidak marah lagi padanya. Atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang ia kira.

" Maa... "

Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan susu untuk buah hatinya itu segera menoleh, ia menghela napas lelah saat melihat Taeoh merangkak di lantai dan menjatuhkan botol air minum yang tak sempat ia letakkan di atas meja, dan kini air bekas tumpahan botol itu mengenangi lantai, Taeoh yang merasa kaki dan tangannya basah segera memanggil-manggil Mommy cantiknya.

" Ya Tuhan baby, tidak bisakah kau diam di tempatmu saja. Mommy lelah sayang... " namja manis itu terlihat sudah ingin menangis saat melihat Rahee ikut-ikutan merangkak mendekat dan bermain dengan genangan air, membuat pakaiannya dan Taeoh basah.

" Ya, Mommy tahu kalian lebih sayang dengan Daddy, karena itu kalian tidak pernah menurut apa kata Mommy. Mommy lelah... " Sehun akhirnya berteriak. Sungguh ini adalah hari terberat untuknya. Si kembar sangat rewel setelah ditinggalkan Jongin, bahkan mereka tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk tidur bahkan untuk semenit. Kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit, ia bahkan tak sadar baru saja telah membentak anaknya.

" Mma... " Rahee merangkak mendekat, dengan tangan mungilnya yang basah ia memegang kaki ibunya, sebelum mendongak, menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang menyadari kalau anaknya sedih karena ucapan Rahee tadi segera menggendong tubun mungil anaknya itu.

" Maa... " Taeoh ikut-ikutan menyodorkan tangan, dan mau tak mau Sehun pun menggendong Putranya itu.

" Aww, kalian semakin berat. Sekarang ayo ke kamar dan ganti pakaian. "

" Cu... cu..."

" Tak ada susu sebelum kalian ganti baju. " Tolak Sehun.

Setelah bersusah payah menggantikan pakaian untuk si kembar karena mereka yang tidak mau diam, akhirnya Sehun memberikan dua botol susu untuk mereka.

" Tetap diam disini, Mommy mau membersihkan kekacauan yang kalian buat di dapur. Ingat jangan nakal. " Sehun mencium kening anaknya bergantian dan membiarkan keduanya berbaring santai di atas karpet tebal kamar Sehun.

" Aku harap mereka tidak akan membuat kekacauan lagi. " Gumam Sehun, ia meletakkan tangannya di keningnya, kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit, ingatkan Sehun kalau ia hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam selama tiga hari ini. Rekor terbaru untuknya yang hobi tidur.

Namja manis itu baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan di dapur, ia tersenyum lega sebelum berniat membuat bubur untuk anaknya.

Prakk

Suara itu membuat Sehun terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berlari menuju kamar. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu dan menatap anaknya yang duduk diam di karpet sambil menatap sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan si kembar, dan ia terpaku melihat laptop dan juga handphonenya pecah berantakan di lantai. Bukankah tadi ia meletakkan kedua benda itu di atas ranjang besarnya, kenapa sekarang bisa pecah berantakan di lantai, Sehun sekali lagi menatap anaknya dan ia meratap sedih.

Tangan mungil Taeoh dan Rahee sedang menggenggam ujung bed cover yang kini juga jatuh disisi ranjang.

" Hiks, bukankah Mommy sudah bilang untuk tetap diam, kenapa kalian malah membuat kekacauan lagi. " Sehun melangkah perlahan melewati anaknya dan membereskan laptop dan handphonenya yang pecah. Membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah di pojok dan menatap kedua anaknya dengan matanya yang basah.

" Apa kalian tidak pernah sayang Mommy eoh, kenapa hanya menurut apa kata daddy? "

" Maa... " gumam Taeoh.

" Jangan panggil aku Mommy, panggil saja Daddy kalian. Aku tidak mau punya anak yang tidak penurut. "

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dan berbaring disana, tak lupa setelah mengunci pintu kamar tentunya.

Taeoh dan Rahee saling pandang sebelum merangkak mendekati Sehun yang berbaring terisak di atas sofa.

" Hiks, aku lelah kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti. Kenapa kalian hanya sayang dengan Ayah kalian. Apa salah Mommy." Racau Sehun, terlalu lelah ibu muda itupun tertidur di sofa, tanpa menyadari anaknya yang sudah sampai di dekat sofa dan kemudian duduk diam dihadapannya.

Dilain tempat, Jongin sedang kebingungan karena istrinya yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

" Sajangnim, sebentar lagi rapat akan di mulai. " Kyungsoo, sekretaris Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan setumpuk berkas di atas meja.

" Apakah jadwal setelah ini masih padat? "

"Jadwal Anda penuh hingga minggu depan sajangnim. Ada apa, apa si kembar sakit? "

" Tidak, aku hanya merindukan mereka. " Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan.

' _Apakah memang tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku Jongina, kau tahu aku bisa berbuat yang lebih baik dari apa yang bisa istrimu lakukan. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melihat padaku?_ '

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Punggung lebar mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat dicintainya tapi tak pernah bisa ia miliki lagi.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan sinar matahari sore yang menyorot tepat ke wajah cantiknya. Pusing yang ia rasakan sudah jauh berkurang. Ibu muda itu menguap sejenak sebelum menyadari sesuatu, ia belum memberi makan siang untuk anaknya, dimana mereka sekarang, apa mereka menangis kelaparan, Jongin pasti akan memarahinya jika tahu ia telat memberi makan kedua buah hati mereka. Namun saat Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia tertegun, si kembar duduk terkantuk-kantuk di lantai tepat di bawah sofa tempat ia berbaring.

" Mma... " ucap Taeoh lirih.

" Ya Tuhan sayang, berapa lama kalian duduk disini. " Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat kedua buah hatinya ke atas pangkuannya dan mencium kedua belah pipi tembam yang terasa dingin itu. sehun melirik jam di atas nakas dan meringis, bagaiman ia tega membiarkan kedua buah hatinya duduk dilantai menunggunya ynag tertidur selama beberapa jam?

" Maafkan Mommy sayang. " Sehun menangis sambil menciumi wajah anaknya. " bagaimana bisa Mommy tega memarahi kalian. Hiks, maafkan Mommy... "

" Ma ... Mam... "

" Kalian lapar eoh, ayo ke dapur, Mommy akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat untuk kalian. "

Sehun baru saja meletakkan kedua anaknya di atas karpet tebal tak jauh dari dapur, ia juga memberikan sekotak mainan penuh untuk anaknya.

" Diam sebentar ya, Mommy memasak dulu. " Sehun mencium kening anaknya bergantian, memberikan biskuit ke tangan mereka dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia baru ingin mulai memasak ketika, telpon di ruang tengah berbunyi. Setengah berlari Sehun menhampiri dan mengangkat telponnya.

" Hal... "

" _Sayang, syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku._ " _Suara bass di seberang telpon terdengar begitu khawatir._

" Nini... "

" _Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif sayang?, aku khawatir sekal_ i. "

" Maaf Nini, baby merusak handphoneku dan aku belum sempat menggantinya. "

Hening sejenak.

" Maaf, karena tak bisa membantumu sekarang, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. Oh ya, apa anak-anak merepotkanmu. "

Sehun tertawa. " Kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. "

" _Jonginie, ayo makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu_. "

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara Kyungsoo di dekat Jongin, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum melirik anaknya yang telah menghabiskan biskuit di tangan mereka.

" Nini, aku tutup telponnya, baby sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera makan. "

" Sayang, tunggu... "

Terlambat. Sehun langsung menutup telponnya dengan sedikit emosi.

" _Do Kyungsoo kalau kau pikir bisa merebut suamiku secepat itu, kau salah._ " Sehun menyeringai.

Jongin terlihat uring-uringan pagi ini, ya semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun menutup telponnya, namja manis itu tidak pernah mau mengangkat telpon darinya. Dan itu membuat Ayah dua anak itu begitu frustasi.

" Sajangnim, rapatnya akan segera di mulai. "

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, hari ini namja mungil itu mengenakan kemeja ketat dengan dua kancing terbuka dan juga celana yang menempel ketat di kakinya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, bayangan Sehun lagi dan lagi menghantui pikirannya.

" Katakan pada Chanyeol hyung untuk menggantikanku, aku ingin istirahat. "

" Kau sakit? " tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Namja itu ingin mendekat tapi Jongin menggerak gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. " Gumam Jongin.

" Tapi... "

" Pergilah keluar Do Kyungsoo. " Perintah Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo tanpa kata-kata segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

Di sisi lain sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan gedung perkantoran milik Kim Corp. Seorang namja manis turun dari mobil itu dengan gerakan anggun, sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger manis di atas hidungnya yang mancung. Ia membungkuk sejenak untuk menggendong kedua anaknya di kiri kanan, dan melangkah dengan anggun memasuki lobby.

Kyungsoo yang baru turun ke lantai dasar langsung tertegun saat melihat siapa orang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Aku harap suamiku ada di dalam ruangannya Kyungsoo hyung. " Sehun menyeringai dengan angkuh sebelum berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan suaminya, tanpa mengetuk Sehun langsung melangkah masuk.

" Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menggangguku Do Kyungsoo. " Geram Jongin tanpa menoleh.

" Yakin tidak ingin aku mengganggumu Suamiku? "

Suara itu membuat Jongin tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia menoleh, dan matanya melotot saat melihat ke arah istrinya.

" Kau berjalan dari lobby seperti itu? " tunjuknya.

" Ne, ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin mengerang pelan, ia mendekat, mencium kedua belah pipi buah hatinya sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

" Da..da.. Tta.. Daa.. " Taeoh dan Rahee bersemangat saat meliat Ayah tampan mereka.

" Ya Tuhan sayang jangan memamerkan aset milikku di depan umum. Kau mau aku hukum? "

Jongin menatap lapar ke arah Sehun, namja manis itu memakai kemeja putih miliknya yang tentunya kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya, tiga kancing atas kemeja itu terbuka menampilkan belahan dadanya yang menggoda. Dan Sehun hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut untuk bawahannya.

" Ck, aku kan tidak telanjang di depan umum Nini. "

" Tetap saja sayang, aku akan menghukummu seharian. " Jongin menyeringai.

" Aku sudah melihat jadwalmu hari ini, bukankah kau ada rapat setelah ini? " tanya Sehun dengan senyum mengejek.

" Oh dan kau pasti belum tahu sayang kalau aku sudah melimpahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol hyung. Jadi ayo ke hotel, tapi sebelum itu kita titipkan anak-anak pada Baekhyun. " Bisik Jongin.

Glekk

Matilah kau Kim Sehun karena sudah membangkitkan beruang tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Wajib review ne..

Untuk FF yang lain mungkin akan sedikit lama updatenya. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk pake bangettttttttttt... Ini juga nyempet2in bwt update...


	8. Chapter 8

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 8

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Aku membencimu Kim Jongin. "

Sungguh bukan itu kata-kata yang ingin di dengar seorang Kim Jongin ketika ia baru bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. Setelah seharian bekerja di kantor, dan malamnya mengurus anak dan menyenangkan istri di ranjang, salahkah Jongin bila ia ingin mendengar kata-kata cinta dari istrinya dan bukannya kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati seperti ini. Dengan mukanya yang masih mengantuk, Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap istrinya yang cemberut berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan dipinggang.

" Apa salahku kali ini sayang? " Jongin memijit keningnya, tak tahu kenapa pagi ini ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

" Aku kan sudah bilang tadi malam untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak. Kenapa kau membuatnya sebanyak ini Kim Jongin. " Jerit Sehun kesal. " Aku menyusulmu ke Jeju sekalian untuk liburan di pantai. Bagaimana aku pergi ke pantai dengan tubuh seperti ini. "

" Bukankah kau masih bisa memakai syal, sayang. " Sahut Jongin.

" Yak, kau pikir lucu ke pantai dengan menggunakan syal. Aku juga ingin topless seperti yang lain Kim Jongin. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, tangannya masih memijit pelan keningnya. " Kau benar-benar ingin memamerkan tubuhmu di pantai? " tanyanya setelah berdiam cukup lama.

" Tentu saja. " Sahut Sehun cepat.

" Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kalau kau sibuk tebar pesona di pantai? " tanya Jongin dingin. Inilah yang ia khawatirkan tadi malam saat Sehun menyatakan niatnya ingin bermain di pantai. Istrinya itu pasti akan membuka pakaiannya dan memamerkan badan seksinya kepada semua orang, Jongin tak suka itu. karena itulah ia memilih membuat banyak kissmark di badan Sehun.

" Kau bisa menjaganya kan, tapi bagaimana dengan badanku? " Sehun menunduk memperhatikan badannya. " Ah, mungkin Baekki hyung bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. "

" Jadi, kau lebih memilih memamerkan badanmu itu dari pada menjaga anak-anak? " Tanya Jongin dingin.

" Mengertilah, Nini, aku sudah lama tidak pernah bersenang-senang. Sejak aku menikah denganmu, aku tidak pernah pergi kemana-kemana. " Lirih Sehun.

Jongin tertegun. " Kau menyesal menikah denganku? "

Sehun terdiam.

" Arra, aku akan menjaga anak-anak, kau pergilah bersenang-senang. Dan kalau kau memang ingin memamerkan tubuhmu pada semua orang, lakukanlah, aku tak akan melarangmu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Nini... "

" Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tak akan melarang. Meskipun sebagai suami aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang juga melihat tubuhmu, tapi jika itu akan membuatmu senang, maka lakukanlah. Aku akan membawa anak-anak ke kantor. "

Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

" Uhh, apa Nini marah ? Tapi kenapa Nini marah. Aku kan hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke pantai, bukan tidur dengan pria lain. " Gumam Sehun. Ibu muda itu memilih untuk mengabaikan tingkah suaminya dan menelpon hyungnya untuk menemaninya ke pantai.

Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruangannya dengan kedua belah tangan masih menggendong kedua buah hatinya.

" Mma... " gumam Rahee.

" Hari ini tak ada Mommy sayang, hanya Daddy. Jadilah anak pintar, dan jangan menyusahkan Daddy, arra. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mencium kedua belah pipi anaknya dan meletakkan keduanya di atas karpet tebal tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. " Taeoh-ya, Putra Daddy yang tampan, jangan nakal eoh, jangan buat dongsaengmu menangis. " Jongin mengelus sayang kepala Putra sulungnya.

Taeoh yang kepalanya di usap sang Ayah langsung tertawa, ia berpegangan pada lengan Ayahnya dan mencium pipi kiri sang Ayah.

" Anak pintar. "

Cklek

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kakak iparnya melangkah masuk dengan muka masam. Jason tampak menangis sesenggukan di gendongannya.

" Kau juga ditinggalkan istrimu ke pantai Jongina? " Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin bermain dengan kedua anaknya.

" Ne, hyung... "

" Aish, aku tak menduga Baekhyun tega meninggalkan Jason dan bersenang-senang di pantai bersama Sehun. Lalu bagaimana kita bekerja dengan anak-anak ini? " tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang meletakkan Jason di samping Rahee yang segera menggenggam jemari Oppanya yang masih menangis itu.

" Setidaknya anakmu tidak serewel anakku Jong. " Desah Chanyeol lelah.

" Kau mungkin bisa membawa pekerjaanmu kesini hyung, mungkin kita bisa bekerja sambil menjaga anak-anak. Aku tak bisa menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo karena jelas, ia tak akan sudi menjaga anak kecil. "

" Kurasa kau benar Jong, tolong jaga anakku sebentar. " Pinta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan bergegas kembali keluar ruangan. Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia menatap sedih kedua anaknya. " Bagaimana Mommy kalian tega meninggalkan anak-anak semanis kalian untuk kesenangannya sendiri, apa ia tertekan menikah dengan Daddy ? Harusnya Daddy tidak memaksanya menikah dengan Daddy dulu. Mommy kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dengan Daddy."

Taeoh dan Rahee seakan mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Daddy nya, segera merangkak mendekat.

" Da... Da... " panggil Rahee.

Jongin tersenyum, segera di gendongnya kedua buah hatinya itu dengan sayang. " Tapi, Daddy tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai baby seperti kalian. Daddy poppo..."

Taeoh dan Rahee secara bersamaan mencium pipi Jongin, membuat senyum namja tampan itu semakin lebar. " Anak Daddy memang pintar. " Pujinya tulus.

Cklek

" Aku tak yakin pekerjaan kita akan selesai hari ini, haruskah kita liburan juga? " tanya Chanyeol sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin.

" Ide bagus hyung, tapi ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa aku tinggalkan hari ini. Kalau kau mau membantuku, mungkin kita bisa segera bersantai dengan anak-anak. " Pinta Jongin.

" Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja, aku jarang libur bersama anakku hyung. "

" Ya, bukan ide buruk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jason. Ku rasa pesonaku belum pudar meski sudah memiliki anak. " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" Kau masih ingin tebar pesona hyung...? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Kurasa tak ada salahnya, Jong, untuk membantu kita menjaga anak-anak nanti. "

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. " Terserahlah hyung... "

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke pantai bersama Baekhyun.

" Aku lelah sekali. " Gumam Baekhyun.

" Kau terlalu semangat belanja hyung. " Sahut Sehun.

" Kapan lagi aku bisa belanja sepuasnya. Saat bersama Jason, aku tak bisa belanja sesuka yang aku mau. Oh ya, apa yang kau beli tadi Hunnie? " tanya Baekhyun. Ia ingat Sehun hanya sedikit belanja saat bersamanya tadi.

" Hanya pakaian baru untuk si kembar dan Sepatu untuk Nini, hyung. " Sahut Sehun.

" Mwo, hanya itu? "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Harusnya kau membeli banyak barang untuk dirimu sendiri Hunna. Untuk apa kau mempunyai suami yang kaya raya kalau uangnya tidak bisa kau gunakan. Apa Jongin pelit? "

Sehun menggeleng. " Dia bahkan memberiku banyak uang dan kartu credit hyung, aku hanya sedang tak ingin belanja. " Jawab Sehun. ' _Aku selalu teringat pada Nini dan anak-anak_. ' Sambungnya dalam hati.

" Ya sudah, sekarang karena kita masih di Jeju, ayo bersenang-senang. "

Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik tangan adiknya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dari kerumunan orang.

" Oh Sehun... "

Panggilan itu membuat kakak beradik itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap seorang pemuda topless yang berjalan dengan angkuh ke arahnya. " Zitao... "

" Kau masih ingat denganku rupanya. "

Sehun hanya diam, terlalu malas untuk bertemu rivalnya di sekolah dulu.

" Kau masih sendiri ya, Hun? apa serunya liburan hanya berdua dengan hyungmu. " Zitao tertawa mengejek pada Sehun.

" Memangnya apa yang salah kalau liburan denganku? " Ucap Baekhyun marah. " Lagi pula kau juga sendirian bukan. "

" Tentu saja tidak, kau lihat namja tinggi yang sedang bermain voli itu, dia kekasihku. " Tunjuk Zitao.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Zitao. " Itu kekasihmu? " telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada sesosok namja yang mengenakan bokser kuning dan tidak memakai baju.

" Ne, bagaimana dia tampan kan? " Ucap Zitao dengan sombong.

Kakak beradik itu saling pandang. " Kurasa Nini jauh lebih tampan. " Bisik Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. " Dan Chanyeol jelas lebih berotot dibandingkan dia. " Tambahnya lirih.

Zitao yang merasa Sehun dan Baekhyun berbisik karena iri dan mengagumi kekasihnya jelas merasa bangga. " Akuilah Oh Sehun, kali ini kau tak bisa menang dariku. Kau tak punya kekasih bukan. Dan aku yakin tak ada namja tampan yang mau dengan orang yang bertubuh kurus sepertimu. " Ejeknya.

Sehun sudah ingin menjawab ketika, namja yang merupakan kekasih Zitao itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Sehun langsung merasa risih saat namja itu dengan terang-terangan menatap ke arah pantatnya. Ya, Sehun hanya mengenakan celana pendek separo paha yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya itu. untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasa menyesal mengenakan celana pendek di luar rumah. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa suaminya tidak pernah membolehkannya memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti ini di luar rumah. Ia tak suka pandangan lapar yang dilayangkan namja itu.

" Sayang... " panggil Zitao yang merasa risih karena kekasihnya terus menatap tubuh Sehun segera memanggilnya.

" Hei juga Beib, kau tak ingin mengenalkan teman seksimu ini padaku. "

Baekhyun melotot. " Jauhkan pandanganmu dari tubuh adikku, sialan. "

" Wow, kau galak sekali nona, beruntung kau cantik jadi aku tak akan marah meski kau mengatakan sialan padaku. "

" Sialan, aku ini namja tahu, Ya ! Zitao ajarkan sopan santun pada kekasihmu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa memeilih namja mengerikan seperti ini menjadi kekasihmu? " Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk makin merapat dengannya.

Zitao hanya diam dan menatap kekasihnya dengan cemberut.

" Apa kalian single? Aku mengundang kalian untuk datang ke hotel tempat kami menginap malam ini. Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama. " Ajak Kekasih Zitao.

" Aku sudah menikah dan punya anak. " Sahut Sehun cepat. Ia risih sekali karena namja itu tak berhenti menatapnya.

" Wow, jangan bercanda, sayang. Dengan tubuh seseksi ini, tak mungkin kau sudah mempunyai anak. " Tangan namja itu dengan kurang ajar ingin menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Namun sebelum ujung jemari namja itu menyentuh tubuh Sehun, tubuh namja itu sudah tertarik ke belakang dan jatuh ke atas pasir.

" Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengganggu adik iparku. " Ucapan bernada dingin itu terlontar dari mulut seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri tepat di hadapan kekasih Zitao.

" Chan hyung... " Panggil Sehun.

" Sayang... " Panggil Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan galak. " Sudah puas bersenang-senang, berapa banyak namja yang kau dan Sehun goda hari ini? " tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

" Sayang, aku... " Baekhyun tampak gugup di tatap setajam itu.

" Apa masih belum puas bersenang-senang ? Lakukan lagi dan aku tak akan menolong kalian. "

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang sambil menangis. " Channie-ya, mianhe, jangan marah. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. "

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. " Aku tahu sayang... "

" Tapi kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku. " Ucap Baekhyun masih terisak.

" Aku hanya ingin menjemput Jason, kasihan Jongin kalau harus menjaga tiga bayi sekaligus. " Sahut Chanyeol.

" Di mana Nini, hyung...? " tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke suatu arah dan Sehun segera berlari menuju arah yang di tunjuknya.

" Aku rasa Sehun sangat merindukan bayinya, sejak pagi ia terus memasang muka sedihnya dihadapanku. " Gumam Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri di depannya.

" Kau sendiri tak merindukan bayi kita? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja aku rindu bodoh, dia kan anakku. "

Lalu pasangan labil itu segera berlalu sambil bergandengan tangan meninggalkan Zitao yang masih terpaku di tempat dan kekasihnya yang meringis kesakitan di atas pasir.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, saat melihat suaminya yang sibuk bermain pasir dengan kedua buah hatinya ditambah Jason. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya dan juga anaknya. Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran istrinya, hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya melihat istrinya yang menangis dalam. Perlahan ia berdiri, membiarkan anaknya merangkak di pasir dan menghampiri Sehun.

" Wae, apa kau terluka, kenapa menangis? " Tanya Jongin sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Istrinya itu.

" Hiks... Nini... Saranghae... "

Sehun memeluk tubuh topless suaminya dengan erat, masih sambil terisak.

" Nado saranghae baby, kenapa menangis, hmm...? "

" Hiks, Mianhe, karena sudah meninggalkanmu bersama anak-anak hari ini. " Bisik sehun lirih.

" Tak masalah, kau juga butuh sendirian, sayang, seperti aku yang butuh waktu lebih banyak bersama anak-anak. " Ucap Jongin dengan lembut.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh suaminya. " Kenapa Nini membuka baju? Hunnie tak suka. "

Jongin terkekeh pelan. " Hei, siapa yang lebih dahulu ingin buka baju di pantai tadi malam. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang istriku lakukan. Kau tak suka...? "

" Ne, Nini, Hunnie tidak suka. Lihat yeoja-yeoja genit itu menatap Nini seperti itu, Hunnie tidak suka. " Sehun memelototkan mata sipitnya ke arah para yeoja yang menatap lapar ke arah suaminya. " Nini, cepat pakai baju, lagi pula Hunnie juga tidak buka baju hari ini. " Rengek sehun.

" Tidak apa-apa, sayang, lagi pula kalau kau menempel begini, tidak akan ada yeoja yang berani mendekat, lagi pula mereka semua kalah seksi dari istriku. Aku tak akan melirik mereka. " Bisik Jongin pelan.

Sehun cemberut, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

" Apa yang membuat istri cantikku ini mengurungkan niat untuk tampil topless di pantai. Padahal tadi pagi ngotot sekali. Apa karena kissmark? " Goda Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Aku lebih suka buka baju di dalam rumah bersama Nini. " Jawabnya jujur. Tanpa menyadari seringai mematikan Jongin.

" Kalau begitu, bukalah bajumu untukku nanti malam, sayang" Jongin menunduk, berniat mencium istrinya. Namun sebelum niat itu tercapai suara menyebalkan baekhyun terdengar di telinganya.

"Yak, kalian pikir kalian sedang berbulan madu berdua eoh, kalian ingin membiarkan anak kalian di culik dengan membiarkannya merangkak di sini? "

" Omona, anakku... "

.

.

.

.

.

End

Mau berhenti sampai disini saja atau diterusin nih?

Wajib Review yaaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 9

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Mommy... "

" Daddy... "

Suara panggilan yang di sertai gedoran di pintu kamar itu mau tak mau membangunkan sepasang anak Adam yang masih tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan. Yang lebih putih dan cantik mulai membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia baru tertidur dua jam yang lalu setelah melakukan olahraga rutin dengan suaminya di atas ranjang. Niat hati ingin tidur lebih lama namun teriakan cerewet kedua buah hatinya terdengar kembali.

" Daddy... "

" Mommy... "

Dengan gerakan lamban Sehun menyingkirkan lengan Jongin dari pinggang rampingnya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

" Iya sebentar, sayang, Mommy akan keluar. " Sahut Sehun.

" Mommy cepatlah, Theo lapal. " Si sulung Taeoh kembali berteriak dengan aksen cadelnya.

" Iya sayang... "

Sehun ingin berdiri dari posisinya ketika ia teringat kalau ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik selimut. Ia mencari-cari pakaiannya yang tadi malam di lempar Jongin, tapi tidak menemukannya.

" Nini... " Panggil Sehun sambil menggerakkan tubuh Suaminya agar terbangun.

" Hmm... " Gumam Jongin, masih malas untuk membuka mata.

" Pinjam bokser yang kau pakai, aku tidak menemukan milikku. " Usai mengatakan itu Sehun segera menyusup ke balik selimut dan melepas bokser Suaminya.

" Aww, pelan-pelan sayang. Nanti dia bangun lagi. " Ucap Jongin sambil meringis.

" Tidak ada jatah untukmu pagi ini Tuan Kim, baby kita sudah kelaparan. " Setelah mengenakan bokser hasil rampasan dari Suaminya, Sehun segera mengambil kaos hitam Jongin yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya. " Tidurlah lagi, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sarapan siap. " Sehun mengecup kilat bibir suaminya sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Namja manis itu sempat tertegun sejenak saat melihat boksernya tergantung manis di pegangan pintu. Ia menyingkirkan bokser itu dan melemparnya ke tempat pakaian kotor di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan segera melesat keluar kamar.

" Mommy... " Si kembar segera berlarian ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

" Mommy, Theo lapal... " Rengek Taeoh lagi.

" Lahee juga lapal Mommy..."

" Aigo, maafkan Mommy yang terlambat bangun sayang. " Sesal Sehun. Salahkan suaminya yang terlalu semangat ingin memberikan adik bayi untuk si kembar itu. " Sekarang ayo ikut Mommy ke dapur. Mommy akan siapkan susu untuk kalian. " Sehun menunduk, memberikan kecupan sayang pada bibir anak-anaknya dan menggandeng keduanya berjalan menuju dapur di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

" Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Taeoh dan Rahee ikut kalian? " Sehun menatap cemas ke arah Baekhyun yang menggandeng Rahee, sementara Chanyeol sibuk melerai Taeoh dan Jason yang berkelahi memperebutkan permen lolipop yang tadi di serahkan Baekhyun pada Taeoh.

" Yak, hyung itu pelmen Theo. . . " Taeoh menatap kesal pada Jason yang merebut permennya.

" Biarin. Weeee... " Jason memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Taeoh semakin kesal.

Sebelum anaknya berbuat anarkis kepada Jason, Sehun buru-buru memeluk tubuh gempal Taeoh.

" Theo-ya, jangan berbuat kasar pada hyungmu. " Bujuk Sehun.

" Tapi Mommy, Jason hyung mengambil pelmen Theo. " Rengek Taeoh.

" Nanti mommy akan belikan lagi untuk Theo, jangan marah ne... " Sehun mengelus sayang rambut hitam Taeoh.

Rahee yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya segera melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Baekhyun. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri kakaknya yang masih di peluk Sehun.

" Theo oppa... " Rahee melepaskan lolipop yang ada di mulutnya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Taeoh. " Theo oppa ambil punya Lahee saja. "

Taeoh dengan mata berbinar segera mengambilnya dari tangan mungil Rahee. " Gomawo saengi.. "

Cupp

Rahee langsung menunduk dengan wajah merona saat Taeoh dengan tanpa dosa mengecup bibirnya.

" Kyaaaaaa, anakmu imut sekali, Hunna. Ah, aku jadi berharap punya anak perempuan juga. " Baekhyun berteriak seperti gadis remaja yang bertemu idolanya.

" Nanti kita akan membuatnya yeobo. " Sahut Chanyeol.

" Ck, kalian jadi pergi tidak ? Aku harus mengurus Nini sekarang. " Sehun menatap kesal ke arah pasangan suami istri itu.

" Ya, kami akan pergi sekarang. Ayo anak-anak kita pergi berlibur hari ini. " Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Sehun mencium kedua belah pipi anaknya dan menuntun mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

" Theo-ya, jangan nakal dan merepotkan aunty Baekhyun di sana dan jaga adikmu. " Pinta Sehun pada Putra sulungnya.

" Ne, Mommy... " Ucap Taeoh sambil hormat.

" Rahee jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari oppamu ya dan jangan menangis. " Kali ini Sehun berbicara pada Putri manisnya.

" Umm... " Rahee mengangguk dengan semangat membuat rambutnya yang di kepang dua berayun-ayun lucu.

" Anak pintar. Hyung, aku titipkan Taeoh dan Rahee pada kalian. "

" Tenang saja Hunna, kami akan menjaganya... " Ucap Baekhyun.

Setelah kedua anaknya pergi, Sehun kembali bergegas memasuki rumahnya.

" Anak-anak sudah pergi? " Suara serak Jongin menyambut Sehun, saat pria manis itu melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu kamar.

" Sudah. " Sehun menutup pelan pintu kamar itu dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mendekati Suaminya. " Demammu sudah mulai turun. "

" Kemarilah... " Jongin menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati berbaring di samping Suaminya itu dan memeluknya.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Nini sedang tidak enak badan tadi malam. Kalau Hunnie tahu kan Hunnie bisa memberi Nini obat? " Sehun mengelus pelan dada bidang Jongin yang masih tertutup piyama.

" Kalau aku bilang, kau pasti tidak akan mau memberi jatah malamku, kan " Ucap Jongin.

" Yak, Nini bodoh. Kau tidak tahu aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat ingin mengajakmu sarapan tadi dan mendapati badanmu demam. Aku tak ingin menjadi janda muda dengan dua orang anak. " Rengek Sehun.

" Kau terlalu berlebihan Hunnie sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa dan kau tidak akan menjadi janda secepat itu. Soal anak, aku bahkan masih sanggup untuk membuatnya sekarang. " Gumam Jongin. Ia mempererat pelukannya di tubuh ramping Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan ada sinyal bahaya dari suaminya segera memberontak. " Nini jangan bercanda, Hunnie belum memberikan Nini obat dan mandi. Nini juga masih demam. " Ucap Sehun dengan nada panik.

" Hanya satu kali, sayang. Anak-anak juga sedang tidak di rumah. " Pinta Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

" Tidak mau. Nini masih sakit. " Tolak Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. " Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. " Gumam Jongin. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

" Nini mau kemana? " Sehun ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Jongin. " Hiks, Nini jangan marah sama Hunnie. Hunnie mau kok, tadi kan Hunnie hanya khawatir Nini tambah sakit nantinya. "

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun dengan erat. " Aku tidak kemana-mana, sayang dan aku tidak marah pada Istri cantikku ini. "

" Tapi tadi Nini melepaskan pelukan Nini, Hunnie kan tidak menolak lagi. " Wajah Sehun terlihat cemberut saat menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Istrinya dengan gemas. " Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil, sayang. Kau tunggulah sebentar aku akan kembali. " Setelah mengecup bibir Istrinya sekali lagi, Jongin melangkah dengan santai ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo parah.

" Uhh, kalau aku tahu seperti itu aku akan tetap menolaknya. " Sehun cemberut. Menyadari nasibnya yang lagi-lagi akan menjadi tahanan kamar suaminya.

.

.

.

" KIM SEHUN, CEPAT AMBIL ANAKMU. AKH, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI... YAK TAEOH JANGAN GIGIT JASON... JASON JANGAN BALAS ADIKMU... "

Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di temani Jongin yang sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja makan segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

" Nini, sepertinya anak-anak kita pulang. " Ucap Sehun. Ia berjalan sambil meringis ke arah Suaminya, merutuki Suaminya yang menghajarnya seharian ini membuat dirinya susah berjalan dengan benar.

" Kau ingin aku gendong sayang? " Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, Jongin justru terlihat segar bugar sore ini.

Sehun sudah ingin menjawab lagi ketika suara cempreng Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

" KIM TAEOH, KENAPA KAU MENENDANG BOKONG HYUNGMUUUU... "

Sepasang suami istri itu saling pandang, sebelum Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng Sehun ke ruang tengah.

" Omo, apa yang terjadi hyung? " Tanya Sehun.

Sehun dengan langkah tertatih-tatih segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk melerai perkelahian antara Taeoh dan Jason bersama dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berhasil melepas tangan Taeoh yang menarik rambut Jason.

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak berangkat hingga pulang mereka terus seperti ini. " Keluh Chanyeol.

" Kim Sehun, ajari anakmu sopan santun. Lihat wajah tampan anakku menjadi lebam seperti ini. " Omel Baekhyun.

" Maaf hyung, biasanya Taeoh tidak seperti itu. " Sehun menunduk takut-takut melihat wajah sangar Baekhyun.

" Ya sudahlah, ayo Channie kita pulang saja. " Baekhyun menggendong Jason dan melangkah keluar rumah.

" Kami pulang dulu. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga anak kami hyung... " ucap Jongin. Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati Rahee yang berdiri diam di sudut ruangan.

" Daddy... " panggil Rahee pelan.

" Iya, sayang. " Jongin menunduk dan meraih anaknya ke dalam gendongan.

" Jadi apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Sehun menatap tajam anaknya. Saat ini ke empatnya duduk berkumpul di karpet tebal di ruang tengah itu.

" Theo tidak suka pada Jason hyung. " Ucap Taeoh.

" Kenapa sayang? Jason kan hyung Theo juga... " Sahut Sehun lembut.

" Theo tidak suka Jason hyung peluk-peluk Lahee. "

" Ehh... " Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang.

" Tapi itu wajar kan sayang, Rahee juga adik Jason hyung, sama seperti Theo. Lagi pula Rahee juga tidak marah kan di peluk Jason oppa? " Tanya Jongin pada Putri manisnya.

Rahee menatap ke arah Ayahnya lalu menunduk. " Lahee lebih suka di peluk Theo oppa, Jason oppa nakal. Suka cubit-cubit Lahee. "

" Tapi meski Rahee juga tak suka begitu, Theo tidak boleh sampai berkelahi dengan Jason hyung. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

" Shileooo, Lahee hanya boleh dipeluk Theo. Theo tidak mau Jason hyung dekat-dekat dengan Lahee. " Taeoh bergerak ke samping dan memeluk Rahee, posesif.

" Ehh... " Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh. " Nini, ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan kan? "

" Entahlah... Err... Sayang... apa kau tidak mencium sesuatu yang gosong? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun terpaku sejenak, sebelum mengingat sesuatu.

" Kyaaa... ayam gorengku... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hihihihihi, Endingnya masih gantung yaaaa... Mohon reviewnya yang banyak yaaaaa

Di sini KaiHun memangil Taeoh dengan panggilan Theo, ya. Dan untuk anak ChanBaek itu benar-benar JASON bukan JACKSON. Jadi JASON dan JACKSON itu berbeda. Aku sengaja memakai cast JASON XAVIER ALVARO karena suka melihat keimutannya dan senyuman manisnya. Dan dia tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol. Jadi mohon maaf buat yang salah paham dengan cast yang satu ini.


	10. Chapter 10

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 10

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dan suaminya masih menolak untuk memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuk suaminya tercinta. Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah yakin kalau makanan yang sudah ia masak dengan susah payah itu sudah dingin.

" Baiklah, terserah padamu tuan Kim yang terhormat, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kelaparan. Aku tak akan memasakkan apapun lagi padamu. " Teriak Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan Jongin, dan Sehun yang sedang dalam mode kesalnya segera kembali ke kamarnya dan meringkuk di sana. Namja manis itu tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini sang suami terlihat begitu cuek padanya. Bahkan Jongin jarang masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menemaninya tidur. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di ruang kerjanya bersama dengan...

" Mommy, apa Daddy ada di kamal? " Kepala Taeoh muncul dari sela-sela celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" Tidak... " sahut Sehun singkat.

" Ah, Daddy pasti ada di kamal sebelah.. " Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Taeoh segera menutup keras pintu kamar Ayah dan Ibunya, terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Taeoh sudah bisa dipastikan akan berada di ruangan Jongin untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, karena Taeoh selalu mengusirnya, setiap kali ia ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Bukankah itu terdengar kejam, di usir oleh anak sendiri. Sehun tersenyum miris, entah kenapa ia merasa, Taeoh tidak sedekat seperti dulu lagi dengannya.

" Mommy... "

Sekali lagi Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, dan ia tersenyum saat Rahee muncul di sana. Putri mungilnya itu tampak mengantuk. " Ada apa sayang? "

Rahee mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum berlari ke arah ranjang king size tempat Sehun berbaring. " Lahee ngantuk Mommy, tapi Theo oppa tidak mau menemani Lahee tidur. "

Sehun meringis, ya, tak hanya dirinya bahkan putri cantiknya pun di abaikan oleh kedua orang kurang ajar di sebelah ruangan itu. " Baiklah, Mommy yang akan menemani Rahee tidur. Ayo sini berbaring di samping Mommy. "

Rahee menurut, putri mungilnya itu segera memanjat naik ke atas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping ibunya, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Rahee dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat mungilnya. " Mommy, kenapa Daddy tidak pernah ajak main Lahee lagi. Apa Daddy malah kalena Lahee nakal? "

" Daddy sedang sibuk sayang, dan siapa yang bilang Rahee nakal, Rahee kan anak Mommy yang paling pintar. Sekarang tidurlah, besok Mommy akan ajak Rahee jalan jalan. "

" Benalkah Mommy? " Rahee mendongak menatap Ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

" Tentu saja, sekarang ayo tidur. " Sehun menunduk dan mencium mesra kening anaknya. " Goodnight my sweety... " Sehun menyamankan posisinya, dan mulai memejamkan mata, berharap setelah ia bangun nanti, sifat Jongin akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun, terkadang apa yang kita harapkan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Pagi ini, sifat menyebalkan Jongin masih betah bertahan dalam diri namja tampan itu. ini hari minggu, dan Jongin yang biasanya sibuk bermain dengan anak-anaknya justru sibuk dengan tabnya. Dengan hati yang kesal, Sehun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Suami dan anak-anaknya, walaupun ia yakin Jongin pasti tidak akan menyentuh makanannya lagi seperti kemarin. Diliputi rasa kesal, tanpa sadar Sehun menuangkan lebih banyak garam ke dalam soup ikan yang ia buat.

" Daddy, tante ini siapa ? Cantik... "

Taeoh yang sudah bangun langsung duduk di sofa dekat Ayahnya, ia mengintip apa yang Jongin lakukan dengan tabnya.

" Benarkah dia cantik? " tanya Jongin antusias.

" Umm, dadanya lebih besal dali Mommy. " Jawab Taeoh polos.

Sehun yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan keduanya langsung tersedak, kaget. ' _sialan kau Kim, foto apa yang kau perlihatkan pada anakku?_ ' Sehun menggeram di dalam hati. Masih dengan menbawa spatula ia bersiap memarahi Jongin, namun seketika niat itu langsung luruh begitu saja saat ia mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Daddy akan memilih ini, yah meski sudah janda, tubuhnya menarik, kakinya juga jenjang. "

Jadi Jongin berniat selingkuh dengan seorang janda berkaki jenjang, dan sialnya wanita itu adalah wanita yang dipilih oleh anaknya sendiri. Rasanya Sehun ingin memukul kepala keduanya dengan spatula yang dipegangnya.

" Siapa nama tante cantik ini Daddy? " Tanya Taeoh lagi.

" Namanya Tante Miranda sayang... " jawab Jongin, ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam Taeoh.

" Milanda? " Tanya Taeoh bingung.

" Ya, Miranda Kerr. Daddy rasa dia yang paling cocok, badannya juga tidak terlalu kurus. "

Oke, cukup. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia meletakkan spatulanya di atas meja dengan kasar. Melepas celemek pink yang dipakainya dan melemparnya ke atas kursi. Jongin yang mendengar bunyi keras saat spatula dan meja beradu langsung terlonjak kaget, ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang tampak cemberut. " Sayang, ada apa? " tanyanya lembut.

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja cantik itu memilih keluar dari area dapurnya dan menghampiri Rahee yang duduk manis sendirian di ruang keluarga, menonton acara kesayangannya, Pororo. " Rahee sayang, ayo ganti pakaian, kita makan di luar pagi ini. "

Jongin yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. " Bukannya kau sedang masak sayang? "

" Aku sedang tidak mood, memakan masakanku sendiri. " Jawab Sehun cuek, ia menggendong Rahee dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga ke lantai dua.

" Jangan menyia-nyiakan masakan sayang. " Tegur Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya. ' _Bagaimana denganmu yang menyia-nyia kan Istrimu,_ _Kim Jongin?_ ' bisiknya lirih. Ibu muda itu mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak terisak di hadapan Rahee.

" Mommy sedih ? kenapa Mommy menangs? " dengan tangan mungilnya Rahee menghapus air mata yang jatuh tanpa Sehun sadari.

" Tidak sayang, Mommy tidak sedih, sekarang Rahee ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan ayam goreng. Rahee suka? "

" Umm, Lahee suka Mommy... "

Setelah mendandani Rahee, Sehun segera mengganti kemeja yang dipakainya dengan kaos putih yang ia lapisi dengan hoodie coklat yang panjangnya mencapai separo pahanya. Celana jeansnya yang ketat membungkus paha rampingnya dengan pas. Sehun jadi terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang membawa adiknya jala-jalan.

" Kajja, kita berangkat. " Sehun kembali menggendong Rahee setelah lebih dulu menyampirkan ransel berisi keperluan dirinya dan Rahee.

Di lantai bawah, ia tidak menemukan Suaminya dan juga anak pertamanya, kali ini Sehun mencoba tidak peduli, mungkin keduanya kembali mengurung diri di ruangan kerja Jongin.

Namun saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumahnya, ia menemukan Jongin yang sudah menunggunya di samping mobil merahnya. " Kalian sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum cerah. Namja tampan itu mengambil alih Rahee dari gendongan Sehun, membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, dan mendudukkan Rahee di samping Taeoh. Sehun berdecak kesal, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

Namja manis itu tak menoleh saat Jongin ikut masuk dan duduk disampingnya. " Kita makan di tempat biasa? " tanya Jongin.

" Terserah... " sahut Sehun pendek.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. " Kau kenapa, sayang ? beberapa hari ini kau terlihat marah padaku. Apa aku punya salah padamu? "

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali menatap keluar dari jendela mobil. " Jangan tanyakan hal bodoh itu lagi dan jalankan saja mobilnya. " Perintahnya.

" Baiklah tuan putri. " Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, dengan lembut ia mencium kening Sehun yang tertutup poni. " Kalau aku punya salah padamu, tolong katakan padaku, sayang. Kau tahu aku dengan baik bukan, jangan pendam sendirian. " Bisiknya.

Sehun menunduk. Menyadari dengan jelas betapa ia memiliki suami yang tak pernah peka dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari restorant, Sehun terlihat berubah lebih pendiam. Saat anaknya ribut pun ia memilih hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan keduanya. " Taeoh ya, tolong jaga Adikmu sebentar, Mommy mau ke kamar mandi dulu. " Ucapnya lirih.

Taeoh menatap Ibunya sebentar lalu mengangguk, ia segera menghampiri Adiknya yang duduk di atas karpet, sibuk dengan boneka pororo miliknya. " Lahee, ikut sama oppa yuk. " Ajaknya.

Rahee mendongak, menatap ke arah Taeoh. " Kemana oppa? " tanyanya penasaran.

Taeoh menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang. " Ayo main sama Vivi dan Monggu. " Ajaknya semangat.

Rahee spontan mengangguk dengan senyum cerah tersungging dibibirnya, sudah beberapa hari ini Taeoh tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain dan kali ini ia tak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu. " Ayo oppa... "

Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya, membantu kembarannya itu untuk berdiri dan keduanya berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan menuju halaman belakang.

" Daddy, Theo ajak Lahee, Monggu dan Vivi main di belakang ya. " Teriak Taeoh saat melihat Jongin sedang membungkuk di depan kulkas mengambil minuman.

" Ne, jangan lari larian ya, nanti kalian kelelahan, dan jaga Adikmu. "

" Ne, Daddy... " ucap Taeoh patuh.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. " Mommy kalian mana? "

" Kamal mandi Dad. " Jawab Taeoh lagi.

" Oh, ya sudah, bermainlah sepuasnya, Daddy akan menyusul Mommy mu dulu. " Jongin meneguk sampai habis air di dalam botol yang dipegangnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Di kamar mandi, Sehun masih berdiri merenung di depan kaca. Ia teringat peristiwa yang ia alami tadi di restorant.

 _Flashback_

" _Mom, Theo mau ayam gorengnya..._ " _ucap Taeoh._

" _Iya sayang..._ " _Sehun mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan meletakkannya di piring Taeoh. "_ _Rahee mau juga?_ " _tawarnya pada Rahee yang duduk di samping Jongin. Gadis mungilnya itu mengangguk, Sehun tersenyum dan meletakkan sepotong ayam goreng juga di piring Rahee. "_ _Makan yang banyak ya,_ _sayang._ " _Ucapnya pelan._

 _Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Suatu kebahagian yang besar baginya, melihat Istrinya tampak begitu telaten menyuapi kedua anaknya bergantian. "_ _Daddy, tidak di suapi juga Mommy?_ " _tanyanya menggoda Sehun yang menatap sebal ke arahnya. Namun meski begitu, Sehun mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Jongin. "_ _Makan yang banyak Daddy._ "

" _Ne, Mommy juga, akhir-akhir ini Mommy tidak banyak makan. Badan Mommy jadi terlihat lebih kurus._ " _Balas Jongin._

 _Sehun terdiam. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa karena ia terlihat makin kurus sekarang, sehingga Jongin berpikir untuk selingkuh dengan janda itu ? Sehun mengakui sejak mempunyai anak, jadwal makannya menjadi tidak teratur, bahkan kalau anak_ _anaknya sedang rewel, ia bisa tidak makan seharian, ia sendiri tidak menyadari beratnya berkurang sebelum Jongin mengatakannya._

" _Kau tidak suka, aku menjadi kurus?_ "

" _Bukan begitu sayang, aku..._ "

" _Jonginie..._ "

 _Suara itu menghentikan ucapan Jongin, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. "_ _Kyungsoo...?_ "

" _Wah, kalian sedang makan ya, Taeoh dan Rahee makin gendut saja._ " _Tanpa di minta Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Jongin._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?_ " _tanya Jongin._

" _Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan dan perutku lapar, tak sengaja saat masuk kesini, aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang bersama anak-anak._ "

 _Sehun mendengus kesal, sampai kapanpun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai Istri Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo yang mendengar dengusan Sehun segera menoleh. "_ _Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar kalau kau juga ikut,_ _Sehuna." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek._

 _Sehun hanya melirik kesal sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya menyuapi Rahee dan Taeoh._

" _Aku perhatikan kau semakin kurus saja Sehun_ _ssi ? badanmu itu sudah lebih mirip dengan_ _tengkorak berjalan. Apa kau tidak takut_ _Jongin akan..._ "

" _Kami sudah selesai._ " _Ucap Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. "_ _Kalau kau masih ingin berbincang_ _bincang dengan Kyungsoo, aku dan anak-anak akan pulang dengan taxi._ "

 _Jongin menghela napas lelah. "_ _Kita datang bersama_ _sama sayang, pulang juga harus begitu."_

 _Sehun meraih ranselnya dan menuntun kedua anaknya untuk berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin._

 _Jongin yang melihat anak dan istrinya mulai menjauh segera berdiri dari duduknya. "_ _Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu,_ _Kyung, aku menghargaimu karena kau sekretarisku, tapi saat ini aku tak terima kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu pada istriku, seperti apapun Sehun, aku akan selalu mencintainya apa adanya."_ _Jongin menatap kearah Kyungsoo sekilas. "_ _Besok, datanglah ke kantor. Ambil semua barang-barangmu, kau ku pecat._ "

" _Jongin..._ "

" _Aku tak bercanda Kyungsoo_ _ya. Kau benar-benar ku pecat._ "

 _Flashback End_

" Sayang, kau sedang apa di dalam, kenapa lama sekali? " Tanya Jongin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi, memperhatikan badan kurusnya dan tersenyum lirih. " Kyungsoo benar, aku memang benar-benar tak menarik, pantas saja Jongin berpikir untuk selingkuh. "

" Sayang, buka pintunya, kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit? " Jongin kembali mengetuk pintu.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya, berharap, air dingin bisa menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. " Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar. " Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi, Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar suara serak istrinya. Apa Sehun habis menangis ?

Cklek

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, wajahnya menunduk, enggan untuk menatap wajah suaminya. " Kau ingin mandi ? maaf aku terlalu lama di dalam, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. " Sehun ingin berbalik kembali ke kamar mandi, ketika Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau kenapa sayang, akhir-akhr ini wajahmu terlihat murung. Apa aku berbuat salah lagi padamu ? aku minta maaf. " bisik Jongin, ia menciumi tengkuk putih mulus istrinya dengan lembut.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

" Jangan bohong sayang, katakan saja yang sejujurnya padaku. " Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong tubuh kurusnya istrinya ke arah ranjang. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh istrinya di sana. Ah, sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin tidak melihat tubuh istrinya dan ia merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun di atas ranjang seperti ini.

" Nini... "

" Hmm.. " gumam Jongin, namja tampan itu berkonsentrasi melepas hoodie yang di pakai Sehun dan melemparnya kelantai.

" Apa tubuhku yang sekarang terlalu kurus bagimu? "

Pertanyaan lirih itu, menghentikan aktifitas Jongin sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara mari melempar kaos yang dipakai Sehun ke lantai. Tangannya bergerak ke kancing celana Sehun, sebelum ia menjawab. " Apa kau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padamu ? jangan pikirkan itu sayang. Kau tahu dengan pasti, bahwa aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Mau kau kurus atau gemuk, aku akan tetap menyukainya. "

" Kau bohong? " ucap Sehun pelan.

" Aku tidak... "

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghiraukan aku beberapa hari ini ? kau juga terus menyebut nama janda bodoh itu di depan Taeoh, kau selingkuh dengannya bukan? " tuduh Sehun.

Jongin menarik lepas celana jeans Sehun dan menatap mata istrinya yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis. Ia menyadari karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia jadi mengabaikan istri dan juga anaknya, terlebih lagi ia telah membuat istrinya salah paham.

" Ya Tuhan sayang, kau salah paham. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk, dan memeluk tubuh telanjang istrinya itu dengan sayang, membiarkan istrinya menangis di dadanya. " Maafkan aku, aku tidak memberitahumu soal ini, ini kelalaianku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi sayang. Aku janji. " Sesal Jongin, ia menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun berulang kali.

" Memberitahu... hiks... Apa... "

" Perusahaan lagi membutuhkan seorang model untuk iklan terbaru yang akan segera diluncurkan. Aku beberapa hari ini stress, memikirkan model-model yang aku tawarkan pekerjaan ini menolak karena sudah lebih dulu melakukan kontrak dengan perusahaan lain. " Jelas Jongin.

" Jadi karena itu kau mengurung diri di ruanganmu? "

Jongin mengangguk.

" Tapi kenapa Taeoh juga...? "

" Aku meminta bantuannya untuk memilih tante yang menurutnya cantik. " Jongin tersenyum malu-malu. " Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa memandang orang lain dengan mengatakan mereka cantik, karena bagiku hanya ada satu orang yang paling cantik di dunia ini, yaitu kau istri cantikku. "

Sehun cemberut. " Jangan gombal, aku ingatkan kau bahwa tadi pagi kau mengatakan kalau tubuhnya menarik dan kakinya jenjang. " Sindirnya kesal.

" Apa kau mendengarkan ucapanku sampai akhir? " tanya Jongin.

" Eh, apa? " Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Jongin menunduk, mengecup bibir tipis menggoda itu sekilas, lau tersenyum. " Aku bilang pada Taeoh, tapi tak ada yang seseksi, seramping dan secantik dirimu sayang. "

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah merona parah.

" Maafkan aku yang terkesan mengabaikanmu sayang, percayalah aku tak berniat seperti itu. karena pekerjaan sialan itu, kau menjadi salah paham seperti ini. " Sesal Jongin. " Kau tahu, kalau boleh memilih aku lebih suka melihat tubuh telanjangmu dibandingkan melihat tubuh wanita wanita itu, tak ada yang punya pantat semontok dirimu sayang. "

" Nini... "

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merona Sehun.

" Tapi kenapa kau mengajak Taeoh melihat foto foto seperti itu Jongin, dia masih terlalu kecil. " Rengek Sehun.

" Oh itu, aku hanya ingin anakku tahu, bahwa semenarik apapun wanita itu tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Mommy nya. "

" Kim Jongin... "

" Percayalah padaku sayang, tak sedikitpun aku pernah berniat untuk selingkuh darimu. Kau yang terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku tak ingin menyia nyiakan anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Bersamamu dan anak anak kita sampai akhir hayat nanti adalah cita citaku sayang. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. "

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jongin, maafkan aku yang sempat cemburu dan menaruhkan rasa tidak percaya dihatiku. Aku janji akan berubah menjadi istri yang lebih baik lagi. "

Jongin tersenyum mesum. " Itu bisa dicontohkan sekarang sayang. Mumpung anak anak masih bermain di belakang. "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Ayo kita bermain juga di sini, di ranjang kita. " Goda Jongin.

" Kyaaa, Kim Jongin mesumm... "

" Hanya untukmu sayang, saranghae... "

 _Tak peduli apapun yang orang katakan tentangmu ataupun tentangku, selamanya aku hanya milikmu_ \- Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini bener-bener end ya...

Tapi ntar kalo gak ada halang rintang bakalan ada series kedua.

Dan diseries kedua nanti bakalan bertambah Park Family hehehee jadi ada sedikit perseteruan antara Kim Family dan Park Family.

Kira kira ada yang minat gak buat series kedua?

Seperti biasa review lebih dua puluh bakalan dilanjut ke series dua.


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

KIM FAMILY THE SERIES

.

BONUS CHAPTER

.

AUTHOR JUJU JONGODULT

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

RATED T

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Papa, ayo main. "

Kedua anak kecil itu berlarian menuju ruang tengah sambil berteriak.

" Sshh, sayang, jangan ribut. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih.

" Hahh... Papa tidul? " Erang Taeoh kecewa.

Sehun tersenyum, mengusap rambut Taeoh lembut, lalu berkata. " Papa kemarin sangat sibuk dan pulang larut malam, sayang. Jadi, Papa kecapekan. Biarkan Papa istirahat, ya. "

" Eh, tapi ini kan hali libul, Mom. Biaca nya Papa belmain dengan kami. " Kali ini Rahee menanggapi dengan sedih.

Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak pada kedua anaknya, tapi ia juga tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jongin. Beberapa hari ini Suaminya itu sangat sibuk dan selalu pulang larut, jadi disaat hari libur seperti ini, Sehun ingin Suaminya itu cukup mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat.

" Bagaimana kalau kalian bermain dengan Mom saja? Ayo, tidak masalah kan main dengan Mom? " Ajak Sehun lembut.

Taeoh dan Rahee mengangguk secara bersamaan. " Ne, tidak apa apa Mom. Main dengan Mommy juga cama celunya. " Ucap Rahee tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi depannya.

" Thini... Thini Mom. " Tarik Taeoh ditangan Sehun. " Ayo kita main gambal gambalan. "

" Iya, iya sayang. " Sehun mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari tempat Jongin tertidur.

" Hoollayyyyyyy... " Teriak Taeoh dan Rahee bersamaan.

" Sshhh.. Jangan ribut sayang. " Pinta Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menyiapkan alat lukis milik kedua anaknya di atas meja. Taeoh dan Rahee sama sama meletakkan siku kedua tangan mereka di atas meja dan kedua tangan mereka menangkup pipi sambil memandang Sehun.

" Tapi Mom, apa yang haluc kami gambal? " Lirih Rahee.

" Eeemm... " Sehun memandang ke sekeliling ruang keluarga mereka, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa digambar kedua anaknya. Lalu matanya menatap Jongin yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia pun tersenyum. " Bagaimana kalau kita gambar Papa saja? "

" Gambal Papa? " Tanya Taeoh dan Rahee bersamaan.

" Iya, sayang. " Sahut Sehun lembut. " Kalian bisa menggambar pose Papa yang sedang tidur atau kalian bisa menggambar sesuatu tentang : apa yang kalian sukai dari Papa. Tapi kalau kalian ingin menggambar hal lain, tidak apa apa kok. "

" Apa yang aku thukai... " Jeda Taeoh.

" Dali Papa... " Rahee melanjutkan ucapan Taeoh.

Taeoh dan Rahee memalingkan wajah mereka dan menatap wajah tidur Papa mereka. Hening sejenak, sebelum mereka berteriak. " Okay, Mommy. "

" Sshhh... Mommy sudah bilang berkali kali, kalian jangan berteriak nanti Papa terganggu. " Tegur Sehun lagi.

Taeoh dan Rahee hanya tertawa menanggapi teguran Sehun. Mereka akhirnya memulai menggambar sambil diselingi tawa dan canda. Taeoh benar benar suka menggoda adik kecilnya. Sesekali Taeoh mencoret pipi lembut Rahee dengan crayon dan menggangu konsentrasi Rahee saat menggambar.

" Oppa.. Belhenti... " Rengek Rahee. " Aku kan jadi calah teluc menggambal Papa. "

" Emm, bagaimana kalau Oppa menggambalnya di pipi Lahee thaja. " Canda Taeoh. " Thoalnya pipi Lahee thangat lembuttttt... Oppa thukaaaa... "

Rahee memandang Taeoh dengan mata menyipit dan bibir berkerut maju. " Icchh... Oppa nakal. "

Sehun hanya tersenyum manis melihat interaksi kedua anaknya itu. Sesekali melerai pertengkaran antara Taeoh dan Rahee. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Jongin yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman di sofa.

" Aku celecai.. " Ucap Rahee, menghentikan lamunan Sehun.

" Sudah selesai, sayang. Coba sini Mommy lihat. " Pinta Sehun lembut.

" Ini, Mom. " Rahee mengulurkan kertas bergambar dirinya yang sedang menggantung dilengan Papanya dan Taeoh yang sedang digendong di atas bahu Papa mereka.

Sehun tersenyum bangga melihat gambar Putri mungilnya itu. " Wuah, bagus sekali lukisan Putri cantik Mommy. "

" Wow, baguth thekali, Lahee. Oppa bangga. " Puji Taeoh dengan mata berbinar.

Rahee tertunduk malu mendengar pujian dari Mommy dan Oppanya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan hal itu membuat Taeoh gemas. Dengan cepat Taeoh mencium pipi Rahee. Rahee yang terkejut, langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum saat melihat Taeoh tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Putri cantik Mommy sangat hebat. Kamu benar benar bisa menggambarkan betapa kuatnya Papa. " Ucap Sehun.

" Benalkah, Mommy? " Tanya Rahee berbinar. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. " Calah catu hal yang Lahee cukai dali Papa adalah betapa baiknya dan kuatnya Papa. Makanya Lahee menggambal ini. "

" Emm, Mommy mengerti apa yang kau rasakan tentang kekuatan Papa, sayang. " Ucap Sehun. Matanya terpejam membayangkan menyentuh otot bahu Jongin yang kuat. " Walaupun kami sudah cukup tua, tapi Jongin masih dalam kondisi sempurna. Otot bahunya yang kekar dan kuat adalah yang terbaik di dunia. " ia membayangkan bahu Jongin yang mengencang saat memeluknya.

" Otot bahu? " Gumam Rahee bingung.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Taeoh.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bayangannya saat bercinta dengan Jongin. " Ah, maafkan Mommy. " Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Taeoh. " Nah, apa Putra tampan Mommy sudah selesai menggambarnya? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Mommynya, Taeoh menunduk dan memutar mutar kertas gambarnya.

" Ada apa sayang? " Tanya Sehun lembut.

" Ehhmm.. Itu... Itu Mom, gambalanku tidak thebagus Lahee. Aku malu. " Taeoh tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan Mommy dan Adik kecilnya.

" Hei, kenapa berkata seperti itu? Mommy tidak perduli gambaran kamu bagus atau tidak. Itu tidak penting, benarkan Rahee? Gambaran Taeoh Oppa bagus atau tidak kita tidak perduli? "

" Eemmm. " Rahee mengangguk setuju. " Tidak apa apa Oppa. Bagi Lahee tidak macalah gambalan Oppa baguc atau tidak, yang penting bagi Lahee adalah Taeoh Oppa ceolang Ilon Man ( _Iron Man maksudnya_ ) yang akan celalu menjaga Lahee. " Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Oppanya.

Dengan perlahan Taeoh memberikan kertas gambarnya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat gambar Taeoh. Dikertas itu tergambar empat orang dengan rambut bergaris garis keatas dan memiliki gambar tubuh seperti sapu tapi yang membuat Sehun tersenyum adalah Taeoh dengan tepat menggambar senyum lebar di wajah masing masing orang di gambar itu. Dengan cepat Sehun bisa menebak, Taeoh menyukai senyuman Papanya.

" Jadi Putra tampan Mommy suka dengan senyuman Papa? " Tanya Sehun lembut.

" Wuahh, Mommy hebat bitha tahu hal apa yang kuthukai dali Papa. " Ucap Taeoh dengan mata berbinar.

" Tentu saja. " Ucap Sehun bangga. " Gambar Taeoh benar benar menunjukkan senyum terbaik Papa. "

Taeoh menggenggam kuat tangan Sehun dengan mata berbinar dan kagum.

" Oppa... Oppa.. " Panggil Rahee. Taeoh berbalik kemudian tersenyum untuk menanggapi panggilan Adik kecilnya.

" Ne Lahee. " Sahut Taeoh.

" Apa itu kami yang berdili dicekital Papa, Oppa? " Tanya Rahee sambil menunjuk gambar Taeoh.

" Hmm.. Ini Papa, Mommy, Taeoh dan Lahee. " Tunjuk Taeoh. " Ketika Papa telthenyum pathi olang olang dithekitalnya akan ikut telthenyum, bukan? Thenyum Papa adalah hal yang paling Taeoh thukai. "

" Betul sekali, Taeoh sayang. Senyum Papa memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan sepuluh ribu orang. " Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan ekspresi Jongin saat mereka bercinta. " Tapi ekspresi maskulin yang sesekali ia perlihatkan saat kami berdua saja itu salah satu favorit Mommy. "

" Macekulin? " Tanya Rahee bingung.

" Apa itu? " Taeoh juga bertanya. " Hei... Hei.. Teluth Mommy menggambal Papa sepelti apa? " Tanyanya riang.

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus bayangan Jongin. " Hmm.. Oh.. " Sehun dengan cepat mengambil kertas gambarnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada kedua anaknya. " Mommy hanya membuat portrait Papa. "

Taeoh dan Rahee berdecak kagum. " Woww... Mommy Jjang. Gambalan Mommy thangat baguth. " Ucap Taeoh.

Sehun tersenyum bangga. " Ngomong ngomong Mommy suka semua hal yang ada pada Papa. "

" Tapi... " Taeoh kembali memandang gambaran Mommynya. " Mom, kenapa Papa digambal ini tellihat begitu kelen. Papa kan biatha saja, Mom. "

Rahee langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke gambar Papanya yang dilukis Mommynya dan langsung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Taeoh. " Eemm, Mommy. Papa tellalu Kelen di gambal ini. "

" APA? " Tanya Sehun kaget.

" Emm, Papa tellihat thepelti thetheolang yang kelual dali manga. " Sahut Taeoh.

" Iya, Mommy. Papa memang tampan tapi digambal Mommy ini Papa tellihat cangaaatttttt tampaaannnn... " Ucap Rahee.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " Protes Sehun. " Papa kalian seribu persen lebih keren dari tokoh manga. Kalian... "

Ding Dong...

" Taeoh... Rahee... Ayo kita main. "

Setelah suara bel terdengar suara beberapa anak kecil, memotong protes Sehun. Taeoh dan Rahee langsung bangkit berdiri lalu berlari sambil berteriak. " Kami datang. " Sahut mereka sambil lari bergandengan tangan.

Sehun hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia kemudian membereskan alat lukis kedua anaknya.

" Ayo sekarang main denganku, Bunny? "

Sehun terkejut saat mendengar suara Suaminya itu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap wajah Jongin yang dihiasi senyum mesum.

" Kau... Kau sudah bangun. " Ucap Sehun terbata.

Jongin menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya kemudian bangun dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

" Bunny, aku senang mendengar kau memujiku didepan anak anak. " Lirih Jongin sambil mengecup leher Sehun dari belakang.

" Dari... Dari kapan kau bangun, Jongin? " Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan satu tangannya memegang dagu Sehun, memalingkan wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya. " Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. " Ucapnya sebelum mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan berbicara didepan bibir Jongin. " Maaf, aku malu. "

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Istri tercintanya itu.

Sehun berjengit saat merasakan satu tangan Jongin ke dalam kaosnya dan menyentuh nipplenya. " Jo... Jongin.. Jangan... Ehmm... "

Jongin meremas dada Sehun dan memainkan nipple tegang Sehun. " Kau tahu, aku menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerangmu tadi. Karena anak anak masih ada diruangan yang sama. Untung saja mereka cepat pergi, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memperdulikan mereka ada disini atau tidak, aku akan langsung menyentuhmu. "

" Idiot... Jongin, lepaskan... " Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Jongin. " Aaahh... "

" Ini salahmu, My little Bunny. Kau mengatakan hal yang menggemaskan. " Jongin kembali mencium leher Sehun, tangannya mencubit nipple Sehun.

" Bodoh... Aahhh... "

Satu tangan Jongin menangkup dagu Sehun, kemudian memalingkan wajah. Sebelum Sehun sempat memprotes, Jongin meraup bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjilat belahan bibir Sehun, mencoba menerobos masuk.

" Eehhnn.. " Erang Sehun saat merasakan lidah Jongin menyentuh lidahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melingkarkan tangan ke leher Jongin.

Dduukkk...

Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun di atas meja, alat lukis kedua anaknya jatuh berserakan dilantai. Kedua tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam kaos Sehun dan mulai memanjakan nipple Sehun sambil menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

" Hah... Hah... Sehun. " Jongin coba menstabilkan napasnya sebelum berkata didepan bibir Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu Sehun, aku juga suka semua hal yang ada pada Bunny kesayanganku ini. " Ucapnya kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sehun.

Mata Sehun berbinar menatap mata Jongin. Mereka berciuman saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa kata mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

 _Eugh, benarkan. Jongin memang seribu persen lebih keren dari tokoh manga. Kenapa Taeoh dan Rahee tidak bisa melihat itu?_ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jongin. Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tidak mengetahui Kedua anak mereka berada diruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

" Kyyaaaaa... Oppaaa.. Jangan tutup mata Lahee... " Teriak Rahee.

Jongin dan Sehun yang terkejut mendengar suara teriakan anak perempuannya langsung melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan langsung memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Taeoh yang melotot pada mereka sambil menutupi mata Rahee.

" Aiitthhh... Pa... Mom... Bithakah kalian tidak belmethaan di thini. Kalian meluthak mata poloth Lahee. " Protes Taeoh.

" Hehehe... " Tawa hambar Jongin, ia mengelus lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Plakkk..

" Aduhh, sakit, Hun. " Jongin mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dipukul Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus pada Suaminya itu, kemudian kembali menatap kedua anaknya. " Lepaskan tanganmu, Taeoh. Lihat kasihan Adikmu. " Ia mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. " Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukannya kalian tadi ingin bermain bersama teman yang lain? "

Taeoh melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rahee.

" Oppa.. Kenapa menutup mata Lahee? Mata Lahee jadi cakit.. " Rengek Rahee. Tapi senyumnya kembali cerah saat melihat Jongin. " Yeaayy... Papa cudah bangun. " Soraknya.

" Teman teman kami juga ingin menggambal makanya kami kembali kethini untuk mengambil alat gambal kami. " Sahut Taeoh.

Rahee menarik narik lengan baju Taeoh. " Tapi Oppa, Papa cudah bangun. Lahee ingin belmain dengan Papa caja, kalau Oppa ingin main dengan teman teman, Lahee tidak akan melalang Oppa. " Ucapnya sebelum lari ke pangkuan Jongin.

" Aiitthhh mana thelu kalau Lahee tidak ikut main. Lebih baik Taeoh juga main dengan Papa. " Taeoh berlari kepangkuan Jongin.

" Yeaayyyy... " Sorak Rahee. " Papa, ayo kita main gambal gambalan. "

Jongin dan Sehun saling memandang dan bertukar bisikan.

" Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, ya Bunny. " Bisik Jongin.

Sehun menghela napas. " Baiklah. "

" Papa... Papa... Papa... " Rengek Rahee minta perhatian. " Ayoo kita main. "

" Iya Princess. Bagaimana kalau kalian beritahu teman teman kalian dulu kalau kalian tidak bisa bermain bersama mereka. Kasian teman kalian menunggu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Oke, Papa. " Taeoh menggenggam tangan Rahee dan mereka mulai berlari keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian kembali terdengar suara gaduh di ruang keluarga.

" Oke, apa yang akan kita gambar? " Tanya Jongin.

" Eemm, kita gambal apa yang kita cukai dali Mommy caja? " Usul Rahee.

" Okeeeee... " Teriak Taeoh.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

OMAKE

" Hahahahaha... "

Terdengar suara tawa dua anak kecil bersahutan diruang keluarga Kim. Taeoh tertawa lebar sambil berguling guling dilantai memegangi perutnya sedangkan Rahee berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menangkupkan tangannya di mulutnya.

" Hei, kenapa kalian menertawakan gambar Papa? " Rengek Jongin.

Taeoh mencoba mengendalikan tawanya. " Habith... Habithnya gambal Papa.. Hahaha.. " Taeoh kembali tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. " Gambal Papa lebih jelek dali gambalku. Badan Mommy kan thekti tapi kenapa Papa menggambal Mommy thepelti ini. " Tunjuknya.

Sehun yang penasaranpun akhirnya menarik kertas gambar yang ada ditangan Rahee dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat gambar itu. Wajahnya begitu bulat dengan mata segaris dan bibir segaris, tubuhnya seperti lidi tapi yang membuat Sehun tambah shock saat melihat gambar pantatnya yang luar biasa besar.

Plaakkk...

" Hun, sakit. " Jongin mengelus kepalanya karena pukulan tangan Sehun.

" Apa apaan yang kau gambar ini, Kim? " Protes Sehun. " Kenapa pantatku begitu besar? "

Jongin menyeringai. " Pantatmu memang besarkan? " Jongin mendekati Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas pantat Sehun.

" Ahhh... " Kaget Sehun.

" Oohhh... Tidak lagi... " Protes Taeoh sambil mengulurkan satu tangan untuk menutup mata Rahee dan satu tangannya menarik tangan Rahee mengajak Adik kecilnya itu untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

BENAR BENAR END.

Duhhhh ini aku yang bikin bukan Adekku Killa makanya FF nya absurd...

Pengen belajar bikin Fluff ehh jatuhnya tetep aza mesum..


End file.
